The Lost Prince
by ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld
Summary: Merlin is informed by a seer that Camelot will fall and his destiny will be lost. Mercia then declares war and said future is set into motion. Secrets are uncovered and loyalties tested, and what does Kilgharrah have to say about this?
1. Bad things always happen

**Hi guys, this is my first story which will be more than a few hundred words. I am going to carry this on until its done, maybe even write a sequel when I finish. As always I don't own Merlin, yet.**

"Rise and shine !" Merlin said in the most annoying tone he could muster whilst yanking open the curtains.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned. He pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight now streaming in.

"Come on Arthur you have princely duties to do, woman to woo, wow that rhymed, get out of bed." He made his way over to Arthur's bed and yanked the covers off the bed, exposing Arthur to the crisp winter air. He yelped, snatched his covers back and wrapped up again. "Don't make me pull you out of bed, you have to be at the training grounds in an hour, I'll fill the bath for you." Merlin grabbed pitchers from the table and started filling the tub.

"Make sure it's hot!" Arthur shouted from behind the screens. Merlin knew the water wouldn't be hot after sitting around in the cold air.

He sighed. "Onhæte þá wæter." He whispered. The water started to steam and bubble gently immediately.

*~/0\~*

Once Arthur was dressed they both went down to the training grounds. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were already waiting when they arrived. "Alright pair up! Percival with Elyan, Leon with me, and Gwaine , you get Merlin." Arthur ordered.

Merlin sighed. _Well at least he will be drunk, makes things easier._ He thought smugly.

"We will start with maces." Arthur smiled thinking of Merlin's previous fails with maces.

 _Curse that arrogant prat._ Merlin swore silently. He grabbed a mace from the rack and swung it around experimentally. "Alright Gwaine, I hope your not too drunk." Merlin smiled. Gwaine returned the smile.

"Don't get your hopes up mate." Merlin's smile dropped and he fell into a defensive stance. Merlin wasn't as bad as everyone thought, no, that was just a cover. He had a secret that only one man knew about, and it wasn't anything close to magic. Whilst Merlin was caught in his daydream, Gwaine saw this as a opportunity to strike but didn't expect Merlin to skilfully deflect it, almost hitting Gwaine in the process. "Woah, easy mate." Gwaine chuckled. They took it in turns holding a shield for each other. Merlin went first to hit the shield, but held back significantly. Gwaine was afterwards, but he didn't hold anything back. After a while Merlin gave up, letting himself fall back onto the floor for a breather. Gwaine put the equipment back and came towards Merlin with his hand outstretched towards him. Merlin gratefully accepted the offer and let himself be tugged up. The rest of the knights were packing up as well so they both jogged over to give a hand.

"Ah, Merlin gather the hunting gear." Arthur asked looking up from doing up his cape.

"Where we going?" Arthur sighed abandoning his cape and turning towards Merlin.

"I don't know Merlin, maybe fishing. Yes we will do fishing with the _hunting_ gear I asked you to gather." Arthur replied sarcastically.

" _Where Arthur_. I meant where when I said where are we- you know forget it." Merlin said exasperated. He walked back to the castle leaving the knights and prince with all the equipment to bring in.

*~/0\~*  
 _Merlin_

''Ah-ha," Arthur exclaimed. "Another one _!"_ He went over to pick up yet another rabbit and chucked it me. Me, already with my hands full with _other_ rabbits. I tied it up with the rest. We had 6 rabbits, and one pheasant. I noticed it was starting to get dark.

"Arthur shouldn't we be head b-" My sentence was cut short when a bolt bedded itself in the tree beside my horse. My horse recoiled and sent me flying off the horse's back and onto the floor with a _thump._ The others now fully aware of the bandits approaching dismounted their horses and drew their swords. Arthur spared me a glance.

"You ok?"

"Fine." I replied as I clambered onto my feet. I edged behind the tree a little in case I needed to use magic.

The battle went on for a few minutes, even though the bandits outnumbered the knights 3:1, the knights still won, with a little help of a fallen branch here and there maybe even a few blades which were suddenly too hot to hold. Many of the bandits saw sense and fled but we decided to let them go. After tethering and feeding the last horse I walked back to camp. I stopped dead in my tracks half way back after feeling the strange sensation of being watched. The knights looked over at me curiously but froze after seeing something behind me. _Don't turn around._ My mind screamed as I turned back to look. A blinding light shot across the clearing, hitting me square in the forehead, sending me flying back a few yards onto my back

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into darkness.

*~/0\~*

Dazed, I lay there with my eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds, which turned out to be quite a while, twenty minutes give or take. "Merlin?" The voice sounded distant and concerned. I slowly realised that voice belonged to Arthur and tried to get up. "No, Merlin stay there, don't get up." He said, pressing a wet cloth to my head.

" _Wha_ -happened?" I slurred. Arthur let out a small chuckle.

"Honestly Merlin, I was hoping you could tell us." _Why was it so dark?_

"Wh-why is it so dark?" I thought aloud. I felt Arthur tense under the cloth.

"Um, it would help to open your eyes." He replied with a little bit more concern lacing his words. I mentally face palmed. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get used the light. I moved my gaze to Arthur and smiled.

"I didn't know you cared." He didn't return the grin but returned a scowl, which made me smile even more.

"Fine. I'll leave you to bleed out next time."

"Nah, Gwaine wouldn't let you do that, would he _princess?"_ I replied smugly. With that he wrung the wet cloth over my face and put it back in the bucket. Placing the cloth back on my head he ruffled my hair and got up to sit by the fire. Suddenly tired I smoothed my hair back down I rolled over and let the oblivion take me.

*~/0\~*

 _Arthur_

A quick glance over at the warlock revealed he was asleep. Good, he knew how stubborn he was, he didn't want to spend half the night trying to get him to rest. He left a bowl of stew by the fire incase he woke. He and the knights talked way into the night having a bit of banter, he liked it, it was so, normal. A murmur from Merlin's direction caught his attention. He turned towards him with a ' _Go back to sleep_ ' on the tip of his tongue, but instantly dismissed it with what he saw. An old (ish) man, was crouched in front of Merlin.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded. The man simply looked towards him then back to Merlin. A bulky looking man joined the older man with a large sack, and it immediately struck Arthur what they were doing. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" Arthur commanded unsheathing his sword. The knights got up drawing their swords as well. The larger man grabbed Merlin by the neck, waking him up in the process.

" I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Arthur Pendragon." The older man sneered.

"Put him down," Arthur was seething, he wanted nothing more than to wipe those smug looks off their faces. "Put him down. Now." Merlin struggled feebly against the iron grip holding him.

"Art-" He managed to choke out before the man shoved him into the large sack he had with him. The larger man pulled the ropes tight, sealing it, and slung it over his shoulder. Arthur saw his chance and lunged onto the larger man. He tried to wrestle the sack from him but the older man started to chant.

" Sæl ús hræding æt þá cristalla stánscræf." Winded started wrap around the kidnappers and Merlin and in seconds they had dispersed into thin air.

"No!" Arthur bellowed. Something caught the corner of his eye. It was a piece of paper floating down on the gust of wind. Arthur plucked it out the air and unfolded it.

 _Dear Gordais,_

 _I am in desperate need of your services. To carry out the action myself will arouse suspicion. The details of this are of no concern to you but I can tell you it won't be difficult. There is a boy, Merlin Ambrosius, he is the manservant to Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, and I wish for him to be in my possession._

 _You know where to me._

 _ཀ_

Arthur read the letter over and over, not believing for a second this could be happening. Who would want Merlin? Everyone in Camelot loves him because of his selfless and witty nature. "Sire." Leon asked cautiously. "Your father will begin to worry if we don't return soon. I know you want to go looking for him, but you will make things worse by getting lost in the dark." Arthur didn't want to admit Leon was right.

"Fine," He scowled. "We will return to Camelot, but we will leave at first light, no matter what."

 **TBC**


	2. Out of breath

**Once again I do not own Merlin, but here's chapter 2 of The Lost Prince. Please leave reviews so I know if you guys enjoy it or not. Happy reading!**

 _*~/0\~*_

 _Merlin_

I couldn't breathe, I'm claustrophobic and this sack does not help. With every step the man took I bounced on his back. If I was in a bit more comfortable position then it wouldn't really bother me, but my foot was against his back and every step meant my knee whacked me in the nose. Fortunately we came to stop which gave me time to shuffle into a better position. Unfortunately that meant we were there.

"So. Is this him?" The voice asked, which sounded vaguely familiar.

"Indeed" The voice above me answered. The sack was thrown down and my head was the first thing to collide with the floor. The force was enough to make the top open slightly, enough for me to look out of. I peered out the gap just in time to see Morgana stroll past the sack.

 _Morgana_? _What's she doing here_? My breath came in shorter pants as the air level slowly decreased. "Take him out. Wouldn't want him to suffocate, just yet." She sneered. The sack was lifted off the ground and turned over. _Oh god_. The top was undone and I fell onto the floor in a mess of limbs. "Good morning Merlin." Morgana greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't see anything good about it." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that." She pouted. I tried pushing myself up with one arm but fell back with a _omph._ "Yes, I know the feeling, travelling by magic can really drain a person." Morgana smirked. She crouched down level with me. "It's the least you deserve, you managed to thwart our plans with the knights of Medhir, you poisoned me, stopped us from taking the city with our army of the undead, and somehow managed to get past an army of _immortals,_ empty the cup and fatally hurt my sister in the process. You may have somehow survived the Serkets, but I promise you, once I'm done with you ... you will wish you were back with them. I will use you against Camelot, torturing every last bit of information out of you. Perks of being the prince's manservant. We will have fun together." She got up and backed away a few steps. She signalled for two men which then both grabbed a shoulder and pulled me up.

 _Don't give up so easily_. The voice which sounded strangely like Arthur's said. I would never give up information, _willingly._ I thrust both elbows back, smashing the two guards in the face, effectively knocking them out. I grabbed both of their swords and took a defensive stance. A group of guards came at me. _And Arthur thinks I can't fight_. Sword fighting was like a dance, weaving around the men to dodge their hit and with one elegant movement strike them down. I took down all the men simply and turned around to face Morgana.

"So, Arthur taught his _dog_ some new tricks." She scowled. "Swefe nú." She whispered. Her eyes glowed a faint gold and my knees buckled underneath me. I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

*~/0\~*

 _Arthur_

"Good morning sire." A voice chirped.

 _Go away Merlin_. _Wait Merlin_? He sat up in bed to come face to face with George. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Merlin was gone_. He threw his covers off himself and jumped out of bed.

"I have laid out your breakfast, and your clothes are behind the screen. Sire." George stated proudly.

" Er, thanks. But I have no need of your services, I have a manservant." Arthur rushed behind the screen to change. An idea popped into his head. "George," He asked. "Yes sire?" "Can you polish my armour, sharpen my sword, clean my room, do my laundry, get my hunting gear, gather the knights and tell my father we are going hunting." He smiled coming out from behind the screen.

"Of course, sire." George hurried out the room to go attend to his chores.

*~/0\~*

 _Merlin_

 _I hate magic sometimes._ He thought. Merlin slowly blinked the black dots clouding his vision away and propped himself on his elbow. Which was difficult with the new addition to his wrists. Cold iron manacles encircled his wrists and ankles and the chain was secured to the wall. He was about to undo the manacles when the guards unlocked the door and Morgana casually strolled in. She smiled at him struggling. "Like them? They are used to make a person's magic useless. But they were the only ones I had. So you have them." Merlin's eyes widened.

 _Make a person's magic useless_? He tried to refrain from hyperventilating. _How am I going to escape now_? He thought. She signalled a guard in.

"Pull the chain up." She ordered. The guard unclipped Merlin's chain from the wall and reattached it to the ceiling. With one tug Merlin's arms were pulled above his head and his feet left the floor. Morgana approached with a whip in her hands. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." She whispered threateningly. She cracked the whip in the air and stood a few feet back. She smiled sweetly and whipped him across the chest. She went on for hours, covering every bit of flesh she could. Each whip sent fire through Merlin's skin. Even when he fell unconscious she carried on, only stopping when she got bored. Thankfully only a few whips managed to break the skin but it didn't mean the rest didn't hurt. When he fell unconscious he thanked the gods for letting him fall into peaceful, painless slumber.

*~/0\~*

Merlin barely had a few hours until Morgana came back. Instead of whipping she got her thugs to beat him. The first blow was across the jaw which made his face whip to the side. Then more people joined in and the punches starting raining in. He was pretty sure he felt his nose crack when they punched him square in the face. Giving up on the facial /chest area they unhooked him from the ceiling and watched him drop to the floor. Too weak to move Merlin just lay there. They started kicking him until Merlin heard a loud crack and curled up in pain. "Enough." Morgana's voice rung out. She came over and whispered in his ear. "You can make this all go away just tell me everything."He shook his head and curled up tighter. She got up and gave him one last kick for good measures.

The thugs re- hooked Merlin to the ceiling and left with Morgana. Merlin couldn't breathe, his ribs were suffocating him. Suspended above the ground his ribs jostled and pushed against his lungs. He wouldn't make the night, the broken rib would puncture his lung and he would suffocate. The room was pitch black and silent except for Merlin's desperate gasps for breath.


	3. The Crystals

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. But here's the next chapter. Also sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

 **If you don't remember Taliesin (he's in this chapter) he was the man who showed Merlin the crystal cave.**

* * *

 _Merlin_

 _"Emrys,"_ A voice whispered _. "Do not give up hope so soon. Destiny is stubborn. It will not allow you to die so easily._

Merlin woke with a start. The voice brought back bad memories mainly of Morgana and Arthur nearly dying. A man stood infront of him with his hand folded behind him.

"Taliesin?" Merlin whispered hoarsely.

"You remember me?"

"How can I forget you? Whilst I was grateful for you healing Arthur, I would have been even more grateful if you didn't show me the crystals. Some futures are better left unseen."

"I'm am sorry for burdening you, but I thought it would be wise to show you."

Merlin decided to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"I know you don't want to be burdened with the future again, but I must show you things." Taliesin sighed. With a wave of hand the chains fell loose from Merlin's wrists and he caught him before he hit the floor.

"We must leave." Taliesin concluded. He pulled Merlin's arm over his shoulders to support him and with a flash of gold unlocked the door.

"I know your weak Merlin but your going to have to help me get out of here."

"Acene slæp swilce cwalu." Merlin whispered. The guards around them fell back against the walls and slid down asleep.

*~/0\~*

 _Arthur_

 _Merlin better be grateful we are coming to save his sorry arse._

"Do we have _any_ clue whatsoever where he is?" Gwaine moaned.

"No, Gwaine , for the last time we don't. We are looking for any clues that will help us find him." Arthur asserted.

"I'm still surprised your father let us look for him." Elyan commented.

"The men were sorcerers. The mention of any kind of magic and my father will have me out there killing it." Arthur sighed. He wanted nothing more than to see his friend safe but he didn't enjoy killing people. _Yes Uther would say that's a weakness but why should people be killed for their mistakes? Punished yes, but killed? Killing someone for doing a crime would make me a hypocrite, because I'm doing a crime as well._ Arthur thought. Normally on patrols he would have Merlin pestering in his ear to make it interesting. But without him everything was dull, Arthur had no one to tease, nor did the knights, and no one to have a good laugh with. Even Gwaine was quiet. Ever since Merlin arrived he brightened, everyone's , life up. He was a great friend to turn too whenever you needed that boost in your ego, the great friend to have by your side through everything, a great friend who never let you down. Though Arthur would never mention it, he always thought Merlin as the bravest man he'd ever met, including himself. He would be fine, he always was. He kicked his horse into a gallop, never giving up hope.

*~/0\~*

 _Merlin_

"We need to keep going." Taliesin urged.

"One second." Merlin panted. He was resting with his back against the wall, doubled over, with his hands on his knees. He straightened up and tried to push away from the wall. Taliesin once again pulled Merlin's arm over his shoulder and started jogging through the maze of corridors, lugging Merlin with him.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Merlin asked between breaths.

"I protect the crystal cave, I've been on the earth for a while and for a while more too."

"Your immortal?" Merlin stuttered. He just smiled.

"People think I died nearly 300 years ago."

"So I've been told." Merlin concluded.

Merlin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw the light up ahead. He silently thanked destiny for saving him as he stepped over the threshold of the castle.

"Can't stop yet." Taliesin muttered. The crystal cave was located in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings which was a few miles away from where Merlin was held.

It was night when they arrived. Taliesin set Merlin down against the wall and walked into the middle of the cave. "Now we are here I will show you." Taliesin stated. He turned around to see Merlin snoring softly. "Well I guess it can wait until morning." He sighed.

*~/0\~*

He woke to the smell of food cooking. Merlin cracked his eyes open. Taliesin was knelt in front of a fire stirring some broth in a pot. "You're up," He started. "Eat this and we can start then you can go. I'm sure Arthur is worried." He placed a bowl into his hands. Having not eaten for days Merlin greedily ate it in a few minutes. Taliesin chuckled under his breath. "Come, follow me."

Merlin followed Taliesin into the centre of the cave.

"Look into crystals, may the future be known to you."

Hesitantly Merlin looked.

 _Everything was pitch black. Then the image panned down to Camelot. Smoke billowed from the city and fire licked around the castle. Knights bearing the Camelot crest laid dead in the streets and not a single enemy lay amongst them. The image then changed to King Bayard of Mercia sitting on top of the thrown. Arthur then burst into the throne room. His cape was torn and in threads, his armour was out of place, and the brightness which usually gleamed in his eyes was replaced with a cold glare. "You," He spat. "Will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother." Arthur started forward with his sword drawn but Morgana snuck up behind him and pierced a sword through his chest. His eyes widened and he lowered his head to look at the sword protruding out of his chest. "And now it's your turn." Morgana whispered into his ear._

Merlin gasped and came back to reality. _"No"_ He whispered. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees buckled beneath him.


	4. Out of the bush

**Once again I do not own Merlin.**

 **Here's chapter 4 of The Lost Prince...**

 _Taliesin_

 _I need to save him. I have to save Arthur._ Merlin's thoughts echoed in Taliesin's mind as he watched over the restless warlock. Merlin had collapsed near an hour ago after looking into the crystals. He moved him towards the fire and had been watching over him since. His eyes flickered beneath his lids as if trying to break free from the oblivion that held him.

"Come on Merlin." Taliesin murmured. At the sound of his voice Merlin slurred something incoherent and rolled over toward the voice.

"Ar. Thur?" He asked feebly.

"Merlin? Can you hear me? " Taliesin asked hopefully. Merlin squinted against the dim light of the cave and propped himself up. He looked up through his lashes at Taliesin and smiled softly at him. He looked away deeper into the cave and caught sight of the crystals. The smile dropped and he clumsily stumbled onto his feet.

"Um thank you, I think, for warning me. I have to go save him. Again."

"Merlin,"

He turned around impatiently.

"Don't forget, the future's not set in stone."

Merlin impatiently nodded and turned to rush out the cave. Upon leaving, the cave's magic left him and his injuries became known again. "Couldn't have waited 'till I got back." Merlin murmured under his breath. He started into a slow jog in the direction of Camelot. Normally the trip from the cave would only be around and hour or so, but it took over twice that as he had to stop to brace himself against a tree every so often. Merlin was focused on keeping himself standing he failed to notice a tree root until he came tumbling down in a mess of gangly limbs into a bush. Too exhausted to move he lay there with half lidded eyes staring up at the sky. _Does destiny hate me?_ He thought. It wasn't until he heard a slow beat of horse hooves coming closer he shuffled further into the bush.

"Come on Princess, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's a big boy now."

There was only one person that could be.

Merlin grabbed a nearby branch and hoisted himself out of the bush, much to the knights surprise. He gave them all his signature goofy grin.

"Miss me?"

"Merlin!" Arthur jumped off his horse. He gave a quick snort. "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards." He said in his usual teasing tone.

"Well that's what happens when you end up with Morgana." He snarled at her name. Arthur's grin quickly dropped.

"Morgana?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Merlin simply nodded.

"What did she want?"

"The usual, weaknesses, information about you and Camelot."

"Did you..."

Merlin winced. Arthur actually thought he would give information to that traitor?

"No."

"Good. I always knew you were stubborn, and loyal." Arthur sighed in relief. Merlin was slowly getting very tired and was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Was that a compliment?" He mumbled. Arthur's brows furrowed as Merlin slowly fell forward. He rushed forward and caught him under the arms. He grunted as he pulled him up and towards his horse. Much to Gwaine's amusement he watched the prince struggle trying to get Merlin on the horse. He swiftly got off his horse and pulled Merlin from him. He passed Merlin up to Arthur once he had mounted his horse. Arthur protectively circled his arms around Merlin and pulled on the reins, sending the horse into a slow trot.

The horse ride gave Arthur a lot of time to think about what happened. He glanced down at his best friend (don't tell Merlin he said that) and a red mark which started at his shirt line and disappeared under his tunic caught his eye. Pulling up the tunic he gasped at the sight which greeted his eyes. Red lashes streaked his back and patches of skin weeped pus where the whip broke the skin. Infection. Feeling sick at the sight he lowered the tunic gently back down. His head was resting against Arthur's shoulder sleeping peacefully. Arthur's eyes looked away from his back and took in his face. He looked awful. He had a small gash above his right eye, his lip was split in multiple places, bruises stood out against his abnormally pale skin in various different places and his nose looked slightly out of place. Lost in thought Arthur didn't realise when the trees started thinning and the dirt path changed to the main cobble road. The streets were fairly busy as it was midday but parted upon seeing their prince and knights on horseback. Some servants (who obviously knew Merlin) looked horrified at the sight of their friend slumped against the prince. Arthur ignored them all but self consciously his grip tightened around Merlin's waist. Reaching the courtyard he became aware that his father stood impatiently on the steps tapping his foot.

"Did you kill the sorcerers?" He asked hopefully. Arthur lifted his chin up a fraction before replying.

"My servant was in the hands of an enemy, an enemy who wished to know our weaknesses. I could not allow him to stay there being tortured for information. So no, not yet."

Arthur was careful not to mention Morgana's name, as it was a very delicate subject with his father. This did not help Uther's mood, it only made him scowl. Arthur carefully dismounted his horse and pulled Merlin down after. He slid his arm beneath his knees and one behind his back and carried him bridal style to the physician's chambers. He had sent a servant ahead to warn Gaius that his services were needed and for a cot to be made up. Once he reached his chambers Gaius was already rushing around gathering herbs, poultices and all types of medicine. A cot was set by the fire which crackled away nicely warming the nippy Autumn air. He set Merlin down gently on his stomach being careful of his injuries and moved back as Gaius pounced on him (not literally). He cut away his tunic to get to the lashes and started cleaning the welts. Arthur had to look away, only looking when he helped lift Merlin up to wrap bandages over the poultice Gaius had applied. Gaius took another look over him after feeling he had missed something.

"Gaius? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I feel as if I missed something." He started applying pressure on his chest until a strained gasp came from Merlin after pressuring one particular spot.

"Cracked ribs." Gaius sighed. He began to set the ribs back into a normal position. He grabbed another roll of bandages. "Sire, if you could?" Without question Arthur lifted Merlin so Gaius could add another layer of bandages to keep the ribs in place. Setting him down again Arthur grabbed the cloth out of the bucket and gently started wiping away the blood on Merlin's face. Gaius watched silently in the background while grinding some herbs with a small smile.

"What about his nose?" Arthur asked still cleaning a few smaller cuts.

"It wasn't really broken, just a bit out of place. It will be fine."

"How could Morgana do such a thing. To think, they used to be friends." Arthur trailed off in thought. Unbeknownst to both occupants of the room Uther stood in the doorway watching his son.

"Morgana did this?" He asked, much to the surprise of Arthur and Gaius. But Arthur didn't look up from cleaning away the blood. It was almost therapeutic to him. Wash, rinse, wash...

"Yes, Merlin told me it was her who kidnapped him. But of course Merlin is too loyal. He didn't say a word." The room was left in a awkward silence as they all were deep in thought.

A gasp from Merlin caught everyone's attention as his eyes flew open and looked around frantically. His eyes finally settled on Arthur who had leaned back a bit in surprise.

"Mercia," He choked out. "They're going to declare war on Camelot." His eyes fluttered shut again and everyone was left staring in shock at the accusation.

 **A/N - I forgot to mention but this is set after The Darkest Hour (part 2) and Uther isn't mad.**


	5. Brother?

**Chapter 5 of The Lost Prince :)**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good but I have a writers block, so yeah...**

Silence settled across the room.

"What is he talking about? Mercia? They have no reason to demand war on Camelot, they're our allies." Uther demanded. He sighed realising they were as clueless as him. "Inform me when the boy wakes." He turned on his heel and left with a flick of his cape.

Arthur watched in silence as he left. Pulling up a stool beside Merlin he rested his elbows on the cot and held his head in his hands.

"Gaius, when will he wake?" He asked gently.

"There's no telling, Sire. He is exhausted, best let him sleep as long as possible to regain some strength."

Arthur nodded and took hold of one of Merlin's hands. His wrists were red and the skin was rubbed raw, obviously from shackles. He let out a small chuckle. He could see how Merlin fought uselessly against them.

"Gaius do you have anything that will sooth his skin." Holding up the wrist to show him. Gaius picked up a paste from the shelves and some bandages off the table and handed them over to him. Gaius watched fascinated as Arthur delicately, far too delicate for someone of Arthur's nature, balanced Merlin's wrist in his palm and gently started rubbing a poultice into the raw skin. Carefully laying the wrists down he switched the poultice for the bandages. He hesitantly wrapped his wrists and sat back with a sigh.

"Sire you've done all you can for him, go and rest."

"But-"

"I will send someone if anything changes."

Defeated, he frowned at Gaius and made for the door, not without glancing back worriedly, he left. Gaius, taking Arthur's previous position, held Merlin's icy cold hands in his warm calloused ones.

"Oh my boy." He whispered. His heart broke at the sight of his ward/nephew*. A quiet knock came from the door and Gwen poked her head around the door.

"Gaius?" She asked softly. Gaius looked up and saw that her eyes were slightly puffy red. She'd been crying.

"Gwen, would you mind." Gaius asked nodding to Merlin.

"Not at all." She picked up her dress and rushed over.

"I'm off to do my rounds, send someone if you need me." He smiled.

"Gaius?" Gaius turned back with a questioning look."Will he-" She was cut off with a sob. Realising the problem Gaius smiled warmly.

"He will be fine, just exhausted, he might even wake."

"Thank you." She sobbed. Gaius picked up his medicine bag and the door clicked shut behind him.

 _Merlin_

 _"You," He spat. "Will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother." Arthur started forward with his sword drawn but Morgana snuck up behind him and pierced her sword through his chest. His eyes widened and he lowered his head to look at the sword protruding out of his chest. "And now it's your turn." Morgana whispered into his ear._

He sat up with a gasp only for his chest to burn and ache in response. _His brother? Arthur had a brother? How could he not of thought of this sooner?_

"Merlin!"

Gwen was sitting up alert with her hair tangled on one side. He snorted. "You fall asleep?" Her cheeks blushed and hurriedly picked up the cloth which had fallen of his brow.

"You gave us all quite a scare."

"Why?"

Her eyes widened. "Don't you remember?" She whispered. His brows furrowed.

"Of course how could I forget! It's just...why did it scare you?"

"Have you looked at yourself recently?" He glanced down at his chest which was fully covered with bandages, and his wrists had bandages wrapped around them which were hazardly put on, obviously not Gaius' work. She held a metal serving tray in front of his face showing his reflection. He had more bandages wrapped around his head, on his temple , his lip was split in multiple places, bruises stood out against his abnormally pale skin in various different places and his nose looked slightly out of place. He glanced back up at Gwen who had tears running down her cheeks. He placed his hand on her lap.

"Hey, I'll live. I always do no matter what happens." He smiled gently trying to lift the mood. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were immortal!" She giggled. He grinned goofily back.

"Shouldn't you be the one comforting me?" He teased. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek with a small kiss. At the same time Arthur walked in and stopped in his tracks. His eyes trailed down and narrowed at their hands. Merlin and Gwen followed his eyes and giggled childishly.

"Don't worry Arthur, I've snogged him before. This is nothing!" She giggled but this time by herself. Merlin blushed deeply and Arthur scowled.

"When did this happen?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"After I died saving your ungrateful ass from getting poisoned." He replied smugly.

"Died?" He asked worriedly.

"But he came back to life after a few seconds." Gwen added.

"Well that's a shame." He sighed.

"A shame? You wouldn't last a day without me saving you!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Merlin." He smiled. "Anyway I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine, no thanks to you."

"Hey! Who was the one who brung you back to Camelot?"

"Who was the one who escaped?"

"How did you escape anyway?"

"With great skill."

Gwen shook her head smiling. "I must go, but you two can carrying on bickering like little children." She got up and patted Merlin's hand before leaving. Arthur's smile dropped as he looked at Merlin seriously.

"Merlin, earlier you said that Mercia was going to declare war. What did you mean?"

Merlin looked down at his hands.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash if I tell you the truth?"

Arthur looked at him skeptically. "I promise."

Merlin sighed defeatly. He told the story truthfully (minor a few bits). "There was no way I could of escaped from the cell if I tried. But then someone came and said he would help me. At first I didn't believe him but then before I knew it he'd unlocked the door and shackles and was helping me stand. Now that I think about it I worry how easy it was to get out. But we did. He took me to this cave, which I later found out was the Crystal Cave. He told me to look into the crystal so I did, only it did something I didn't expect. It showed me the future." He looked up cautiously but Arthur didn't say anything. "It was awful, Camelot knights scattered the streets and not a single enemy body lay amongst them. Then the image changed and King Bayard sat on the throne. Then you burst in and you said: 'You, will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother'. _"_ Arthur's eyes widened but Merlin carried on. "And then...Morgana she, snuck up behind you and..." He trailed of and started sobbing into his hands. "She killed you." He whispered. Arthur sat beside the bed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Come on, you've been through alot." Arthur reassured. He carried on stroking his hair until the sobs quitened. His breathing started to even out and Arthur leant back into his chair letting Merlin sleep against his chest in his arms.

It wasn't until he heard a quiet sneeze he realised he'd fallen asleep.

"Sorry Sire, I didn't mean to wake you."

Arthur lifted his head off the back of the chair to see Gaius grinding some herbs. Feeling a weight on his lap he glanced down to see Merlin sleeping against his chest while he held him.

"I've never seen him sleep so peacefully." Gaius said with a small smile. Arthur gave him a small smile back and shifted a bit to get comfortable. Unfortunately the movement caused Merlin to stir.

"Forgive me Sire but I'll be off to bed now, but I'll go in his room to give you space."

Looking out the window he realised it was dark.

"Thank you Gaius."

The door clicked shut and he turned his attention back to Merlin who looked up at him through fever glazed eyes.

"You should probably go sleep too. You look tired." Merlin smiled tiredly.

"I don't think it's best for you to be left alone, you have a fever."

"There's room for two here" Merlin said moving over in the bed. Arthur pondered over it, remembering how Merlin slept better with company before kicking off his boots and joining him in the bed.

"Not as if we haven't shared a bed before." Arthur reminded him. Which was true, on quests they usually had to share beds in an inn. Merlin hummed sleepily and burrowed his head into Arthur's shoulder.

"You cold?" Arthur asked.

"A little."

Gaius once told him sharing body heat was a good way to keep warm so Arthur slid his arm under Merlin and pulled him towards him. Merlin fell asleep quickly but Arthur stared at the ceiling deep in thought about what Merlin had said. Perhaps he misheard him? He was sure he didn't have a brother. After a while he finally drifted to sleep with a strange sense of safety.

 **Aww I love Merthur bromance! I was thinking of actually thinking of having Merlin/Arthur.. R &R and tell me if I should :)**


	6. Porridge and duels

**Thanks for your reviews last chapter. I have decided to keep it bromance but I know there are some slash lovers so I will have a little hint of it. Happy reading - Also there are a few swear words ;)**

Merlin woke first to a slow steady thump. He took a deep breath through his nose and was overwhelmed with a scent he'd recognise anywhere, Arthur's. It was a nice old musky smell and a hint of steel. Yes, steel does have a distinct smell. He slowly let the dim light filter through his squinted eyelids before opening them fully. The early morning sun light basked over them and glimmered over Arthur's golden hair. Merlin blushed at how close they had become in the night. Arthur's arm was around his shoulders pulling him closer and Merlin's head rested on his chest and his arm hung loosely over it.

"Merlin." The soft mumble from Arthur startled him but he still slept peacefully. He smiled sleepily and leant into Merlin unconsciously. Merlin shifted awkwardly to move his other arm, the one that wasn't over Arthur, under the pillow. The slight movement pulled on the lashes which covered his back and he hissed in pain.

"Merlin?" This time the voice came from behind him. Gaius stood by the door with his 'eyebrows of doom' raised questionly.

"Er hi Gaius. Um it's not what it looks like."

"Then what's it supposed to look like?"

"He wouldn't leave to go sleep so he could hardly rest in a chair and-" He trailed off as Arthur started moving and his eyes fluttered open. Merlin recoiled back and shuffled over on the bed but instead fell off the edge onto his backside.

"Shit."

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed hobbling over. He knelt beside him with a crack of his bones and looked him over.

 _Smack_

"Ow! Gaius!"

"What have I said about cursing! Especially with someone like Arthur around."

Merlin looked up through his lashes up at Arthur while nursing the back of his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Not like you haven't done it before." Arthur smirked.

 _SMACK_

"Gaius! No hitting the bedridden!" Merlin whined. He pouted and clutched the side of the bed, pulling himself up. Arthur swung his legs off the bed and gave Gaius a hand up.

"You won't..say anything about this?

"No Sire. But I'm just about to start breakfast, you're welcome to stay."

Arthur glanced over at Merlin.

"Of course." He smiled. Gaius patted his shoulder and started on breakfast.

"Do you need a hand." Arthur offered his hand.

"No I'm fine, thanks"

Arthur stood back and watched as Merlin pushed himself off the bed. He smiled to himself for managing, but as he took his first step his knees buckled and he fell into Arthur.

"Woah! You're not fine, Merlin." Arthur chuckled. He snaked his arm around Merlin's waist and guided him to the table. Another chair had been pulled up to the table and three bowls of porridge sat on the table steaming.

"I'm sorry Sire, I know you're used to meats and cheeses but this is all I have."

"No worries Gaius, what do you think I have on hunts."

They all started to eat in silence when Gaius cut in.

"Did I ever tell you about when Merlin nearly walked out a window?"

For the rest of their breakfast, and way after they exchanged embarrassing stories about one another. They were still laughing when Uther burst through the doors. The laughing immediately cut off and they looked at him expectantly.

"I thought I said inform me when the boy wakes."

"I'm sorry Sire but we didn't think it was necessary as Arthur already has the answers you want." Gaius surmised.

"Yes I do, I just got side-tracked and didn't get the chance to tell you."

Uther scowled. "Throne room; ten minutes." He left with a slam of the door.

*~/0\~*

"Merlin get back in bed." Gaius began.

"No I'm...fine."

"You're going to hurt yourself more." He continued.

"No I won't."

"You're as stubborn as your mother." He muttered to himself. Sighing he picked up a wooden crutch and gave it to him. "If you're going to be stubborn and ignore me, at least use this."

Smiling gratefully Merlin took the crutch from him and limped to the door.

"Now where do you think your going?" Gaius said exasperated.

"Training grounds."

"But Arthur's in a meeting with his father."

"But the knights aren't."

With that he left the door click shut behind him.

*~/0\~*

"Merlin." Percival cheered. The knights stopped what they were doing and spun around to Merlin. Dropping their swords they all rushed over.

"Merlin mate you look terrible." Gwaine chuckled patting him the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"Likewise." He smiled.

"Woah deja vu!" Gwaine exclaimed remembering the exact same conversation they had when they got caught by slave traders. "You sure Princess is fine with you here?"

"He doesn't know." Merlin smirked. "Although Gaius isn't particularly impressed."

"You get the eyebrow?"

"You bet." This had been an ongoing joke between the knights and Merlin since Gaius made Arthur nervous with it. A horse thundering down the streets cut of their banter as they all shuffled over to their swords they'd abandoned. The knight, which was on top the horse, dismounted and threw his reins to a passing servant.

"What an asshole." Gwaine muttered. The knight wore full black body armour but had not crest. He sauntered over to the training grounds and stopped in front of the knights. Undoing his gauntlet he threw it at Merlin's feet. The knights behind Merlin gasped and drew their swords.

"I, Sir Garson, challenge you, Merlin of Ealdor, to a duel."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. _He knew who he was?_

"What have I done to make you challenge me, Sir Garson?"

"The reasons are my own."

"Your terms?"

"Noon tomorrow. To the death.

Merlin looked down at the gauntlet.

"Merlin why are you here? - What's going on." _Great Arthur's here._ Before Arthur could get any closer he scooped up the gauntlet. The knight smirked and snatched the gauntlet off him before striding away. Arthur watched the knight go before looking at Merlin in disbelief.

"ARE YOU MAD!" He yelled.

*~/0\~*

 _ **Morgana**_

*2 _days before*_

"How did he escape!" Morgana screeched slamming her hands down on the table.

"We-we don't know ma-ma'am." The guard stuttered. The door swung open and a young man sauntered in.

"Everything alright, my love?" He sneered.

"No. That meddlesome servant escaped! He's been a thorn in my side for too long, he's thwarted too many of my plans, he needs to be stopped." She growled. But her snarl slowing turned into a smirk. "I know a way to kill him, a way which even he can't escape certain death. A duel. He knows if he doesn't accept, Arthur will take his place, and I know he's extremely loyal to him."

She turned to the young man.

"I know the perfect person. You, my love." Morgana whispered.

"Of course, anything for you," He replied. "I shall leave before Mercia is ready to attack." He picked up his armour from the table and his sword from the rack.

"Goodbye Morgana." He said turning back.

"Goodbye Garson."

*~/0\~*

 **AN- Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I know I said there would be action in this chapter but I promise there will be some next chapter (obviously). I had an idea to have Merlin challenged to a duel as a one-shot but it somehow just ended up in here. But I will write a one-shot anyway which extends on the idea.**

 **Don't forget to R &R! Perhaps give me some ideas for what you want to see in the upcoming chapters and give me some pointers to improve my writing.**

 **Cya!**


	7. Lord?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I tried to write this as soon as possible. Also this chapter is an extra long chapter as I will not be able to write so frequently because of school starting again. - Happy reading.**

"You're an idiot." Arthur mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good to know you have faith in me."

"Withdraw."

"No."

"It was not debatable."

"No Arthur, for once trust me."

"Trust you? That has _nothing_ to do with this! You're not a warrior Merlin, you're a servant.. and my friend. I don't want you to die." Arthur's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"I'm sorry Arthur I have to do this. I have to prove-"

"What?" Arthur cut in. "You have nothing to prove to me or anyone else for that matter. Prove you're brave? You've rod out against so many things, you've even rod out against a dragon for gods sake, all that time you didn't even wear armour or have a weapon. But you never backed down, you were never scared, no matter what I told you. You stared nightmares in the face and laughed! You're the bravest man, or the most stupidest man I've ever met. Please don't try and prove something I already know you are."

Merlin stared into Arthur's eyes in disbelief. Arthur wasn't the type of man who told people what he really felt.

"I have everything to prove, to myself." Merlin echoed the words Lancelot had once said back all those years. Arthur sighed in defeat.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"Nothing you could do or say could stop me."

Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

"Then good luck." He whispered into his ear. He pulled back and squeezed his shoulder. "Go get some rest for tomorrow." Arthur wandered over to the window and propped his foot up against the sill and looked down on the courtyard, rubbing his chin in thought.

*~/0\~*

Word travelled like wildfire. The kind loveable servant had been challenged to a duel. As he walked through the halls servants looked to him with sympathy and some offered their luck.

Inching the door open Merlin saw Gaius standing in the middle of the chamber with his 'Eyebrows of Doom' raised slightly.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Gaius deadpanned.

"You're not the first to tell me."

"What were you thinking?"

"To be honest I wasn't."

"You can't stand without that," He gestured to the crutch. "How do you expect to win?"

"I can fight, you know."

"Even if you were as good as Arthur you're still injured. You're still feeling the effects from exhaustion and you were _tortured_ for crying out loud!"

Merlin recoiled back as if he'd been struck with tears in his eyes.

"My boy," Gaius said in a softer voice. "I'm so sorry."

Merlin stood a step back from him as he reached forward. A flash of hurt crossed Gaius' face

"I'm going to bed." He mumbled, hopping on his crutch to his room. Tears dropped down Gaius' weary face as he sat on his bench and put his head in his hands. When Arthur had brought Merlin in after being found, it broke the old man's heart. He looked so weak and fragile, like if anything else happened he would shatter. But when he saw Arthur with Merlin it warmed his heart to see how much he really cared about him. Then he found out he would make a full recovery he was ecstatic. But now he might lose him again, only this time he wouldn't be able to bring him back.

Gwen came in a little later carrying a bit of light armour and a sword. Dumping them on the table she gave Gaius a quick hug before leaving as tears started to spill. Gaius knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

*~/0\~*

Morning came quickly. Picking up clothes off the floor and pulling them on Merlin got ready to have another lecture. Pushing the door open he was surprised to see Arthur, Gwen and the knights, as well as Gaius sitting impatiently in the main chambers. The sun was already high in the sky indicating it was nearly midday. His eyes narrowed on a few pieces of armour sitting on the breakfast table and a sword balancing against them. Everyone turned to see Merlin standing cautiously in the doorway. His back and ribs had healed enough so he didn't need the crutch to stand but the fading bruises still stood as a reminder for all that had happened in such little time.

"Hi." Merlin started.

"Breakfast?" Gaius offered holding up a bowl. Merlin shook his head and descended the last of the stairs.

"Would you like help with your armour?" Arthur blurted out. Merlin smiled a little.

"Yeah."

A nice silence fell across the room where the only sound was the clinking of chainmail against metal.

"I picked light armour as heavy armour would be more of a hindrance than a help." Gwen claimed.

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin thanked turning towards her. Arthur handed Merlin his helmet and sword.

"We'd better not be late. It took a lot of convincing my father to use the arena, don't need him anymore pissed." Arthur laugh humorlessly.

*~/0\~*

The knights had already gone to the stands but Arthur followed Merlin into the arena picking up a shield along the way. He shoved the shield into Merlin's hand and placed the helmet on him like he was placing a crown.

"Good luck." He whispered before joining his father in the stands. Uther stood and silenced the crowd.

"The fights to the knights code. To the death." He lowered his hand and signalled the start of the fight. Garson didn't spare any time and immediately brought his sword down but Merlin brought his up to meet it. The force of the swing travelled through his arms and down his body. He stumbled back and brought up his shield as Garson swung again. Merlin moved his feet shoulder width apart and balanced on the balls of his feet ready for the next blow. The knight slashed sideways and Merlin swung his down on top knocking it out of his hand. Stepping forward he stood on his foot and brought his shield up to hit him under the chin. Merlin stepped back and let him retrieve his sword. I _may not be a knight but I have honour_ He thought to himself. Garson, clearly infuriated, pulled his helmet of and shook his hair out of his face. Merlin also took his off and threw it to the side. Garson swung, but as Merlin met it in the middle and he turned his blade on its side and twisted it around his hilt disarming him. A few gasps came from the crowd as Merlin threw his shield aside and hit Garson square in the head with his hilt knocking him down. He stepped on his shield to stop him moving and held his sword against his throat. Merlin let out a shaky breath and offered his hand out as the crowd cheered happily. He obviously didn't expect Garson to pull him down, snatch his sword of the ground and hold the sword above Merlin's heart. Merlin got over the shock as Garson brought the sword down to deal the final blow but thrust his sword up anyway. A sick crunch of bone filled the arena and everyone went quiet, sitting on the edge of the seats. But as Garson fell limp to the side they all once again started cheering again. Merlin looked up at the sky in shock. He just killed someone. He let his arm drop down and the sword fell from his hand. He turned his head to the side to see Arthur jogging over with a huge grin so he couldn't help give him one back.

"And here I was thinking you were useless with a sword." Arthur chuckled hoisting Merlin to his feet.

"You'd be surprised." He muttered to himself. Arthur draped his arm over his shoulder and started walking over to the knights.

"You're a little rusty, Shady." A new voice chirped from behind. Arthur and Merlin spun around to see a man in his forties or fifties smirking.

"Lord Kay?" Merlin grinned hugely. He ducked under Arthur's arm and embraced the man.

" _Lord_ Kay?" Arthur questioned. Merlin looked back at Arthur.

"Arthur this is Kay. I used to call him Lord Kay because he always acts like a noble. He lived with me and my mother in Ealdor."

"Is he your father?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, he and my Mother were very good friends but when my Father died he decided to help my Mother raise me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin had never talked about him before.

"He called you Shady?"

This time Kay answered. "Because he always lurked in the shadows." He pointed an accusing glare at Merlin.

"Why don't we go back to Gaius' chambers and speak there?" Merlin decided.

You could say Arthur was jealous, not that he'd admit it. But as they walked back he couldn't help it as Merlin and Kay caught up and talked as if he'd always been here. As soon as they walked into the physician's room everyone started congratulating Merlin and patting him on the shoulder, teasing him on how he usually can't hold a sword. After a while they all left leaving Kay, Merlin and Arthur.

"So Kay how did you meet Hunith." Arthur asked. he smiled brightly and pulled out a chair.

"Well it's quite the tale." He responded settling into the chair.

"I met her when she moved to the Kingdom of Oridion when she was a few weeks pregnant. As you've probably heard Oridion was overtaken by Cendred. When they attacked we had already become very close, but when her husband was killed in battle I took her hand and ran. I took her to Ealdor where I knew some people and they took us in. After a while we bought a house and Merlin was born. As I had no where to go I stayed with Hunith and helped her raise Merlin because he never had a father, so I filled the role. Ever since he was old enough I taught him how to fight. I had already seen what war could do and I didn't want him to be defenceless in the face of it. So I taught him sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, archery, knife throwing and a few other things. He'd already started beating me at the age of 10! I couldn't believe it." He chuckled at the memories of their training sessions.

"But- Merlin can't hold a sword properly!" Arthur spluttered.

"Ah, yes. Well you can tell the lad doesn't like to kill things so I taught him to make people under-estimate him and overlook him so he wouldn't be forced to hurt them. But I can bet he can kick your ass at fighting!"

Merlin blushed and shot Garson a embarrassed glare. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"All this time you could fight. All those times I worried what trouble you might have got into."

"You were worried about me?" Merlin grinned.

"Don't be stupid."

Merlin carried on grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up Merlin."

"I didn't say anything!"

 _Smack_

"Not you too!" Merlin whined.

 **AN- Wow that was the longest chapter I've written so far. Please R &R and give me some ideas you would like to see in the story.**

 **Hope this helps FangirlingAboutEverything :)**


	8. Fatherly Love

**Hiya sorry I took so long to update. I kept putting it off and when I did finish it I never had the time to re-read it. Also New year in school, homework and so on.. I had help with ideas for this chapter by my friend : TheEyeOfTheFlame**

 _Gaius_

After fussing over Merlin, Gaius had gone to do his rounds. When Garson had pulled Merlin down to kill him, horror flooded his body and made him feel weak at the knees and when he heard the crunching of bones as a sword punctured skin, he was close to having a heart attack as he could not see who was hit. But as Garson fell to the side dead he couldn't help but rejoice. He had been shocked when Kay turned up after the duel as he hadn't seen him in years but all concerns had been set aside when he starting talking about the stories of Merlin growing up. When the suns descent starting getting low in the sky Arthur retired to his chambers and Gaius went on his last round of the day which was where he was now. He looked off into the setting sun before walking up through the lower town to the castle.

 _Merlin_

"Kay not that I don't want you here, but why are you here?" Merlin asked. Kay turned towards him with a small smile.

"Can't I visit you?"

"It's been years yet you turn up now."

Kay looked down into his hands.

"Gaius sent word when you were missing, I came as soon as I could. I was scared."

Merlin gave a humourless laugh.

"You could have wrote like you have every other time."

"And I truly regret those times. I should have come to see you more," Kay patted his knee. "You need to rest, and I mean _actually_ rest. You're still hurt."

Merlin nodded still looking down at his lap.

"I'll sleep on the cot, you have my room."

Kay went up to the back room, glancing back he left the main chambers.

Merlin watched him go in silence before swinging his legs around onto the bed. He wrestled his boots off and threw them to the side and pulled his chainmail over his head, which he didn't bother taking off earlier. He grunted as the movement pulled the lashes on his back. He laid the chainmail out neatly at the end of the cot and then slid his legs under the cover. Gaius slipped through the door as Merlin pulled the cover over himself.

"Merlin?" Gaius called softly. A soft mumble came from under the covers in response. "Come on I have to apply some clean bandages."

Merlin lifted his head slightly and squinted through tired eyes. He sighed and sat up in bed again. Gaius sat behind him on the bed and laid some supplies out on the table. He helped Merlin out of his shirt and unwound the bandages. He looked at his ward's back in thought for a few seconds before pushing them away. The infection had all but gone but a few stitches had been pulled in the duel. Reapplying a poultice he concluded to let the wounds heal by themselves and wrapped them up without stitches. Setting a hand on his shoulder he pushed down gently to get off the bed. Wiping away a stray tear that had escaped he gathered his things and wandered back over to the shelves.

"You're awfully quiet Merlin, is something wrong?" Gaius asked in a fatherly tone.

"Kay." He mumbled feebly. Gaius looked back with a hard look.

"Has he done something to you?" he asked, his voice rising. Merlin looked up in shock at the sudden change of mood.

"It's not like that, it's just..." He trailed off. Gaius raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Merlin, noticing this, smiled to himself and looked back into his lap.

"I haven't seen him since I helped defeat those bandits years ago. Why does he turn up now after so long?"

Gaius' face dropped seeing his distress. He picked up a small vial containing a light purple liquid and went back over to the bed. He knelt down infront of him and held up his chin so he looked him in the eye. Merlin looked up with his crystal blue eyes which shone with unshed tears and met his gaze.

"Merlin, you went missing, anything could of happened to you, we were all terribly worried. Kay may not be your family but he thinks of you as his son. He has a right to worry about you. We all have duties maybe he couldn't spare enough time to come any other time. All that matters is that he's here now."

Gaius glanced up at the bandage wrapped around his temple and gently let go off his chin , took the pin out and unwound the cloth. Setting them aside he sat back and looked at him fully.

"Now I can see your whole handsome face." He smiled. Merlin smiled back which made Gaius' grin grow more. "Thats better, you look so much better when you smile."

Merlin's smile turned sad as he looked back into his lap. "Who did these?" He mumbled.

"Pardon."

"Who did these?" He said a bit louder holding up his wrists. "You certainly didn't."

Gaius smiled fondly again. "Arthur." He stated as it was not big deal.

"Arthur? Why?"

"He was worried about you. He wouldn't leave when I told him too."

Gaius glanced up at the gash adorning Merlin's temple.

"Better rewrap that." He sighed. Picking up some clean bandages he wrapped it up again. "Bandages don't look right on you."

Merlin looked up at him furrowing his brows. "I think they offer closure, a sign that it's all over."

 _This is just the beginning.._ A distant voice sounded.

Merlin's eyes started drooping and he ran his hand through his hair. Gaius looked over at the table and handed the small vial over to Merlin.

"Here, it will help you sleep."

Merlin took the vial gratefully and downed it in one. He laid back and his eyes drooped shut instantly. Gaius got up off the floor shaking his creaky bones out for a second and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my boy." He whispered. After pulling the covers over him he went across the room to his own cot.

Once he got ready for bed he spared Merlin a glance before blowing out the candle.

*~/0\~*

 _Morgana_

"Hey." Morgana signalled a guard over. "Has Garson returned yet?" The guard shook his head and scurried off. Morgana snarled and turned back to the table. Her eyes caught her pendant, it was enchanted to be able to communicate with Garson. Her scowl twisted into a smile and she snatched it off the table and opened it.

"Wæfersyn mec Garson"

The surface flashed white before forming a picture, it changed to Garson's face but he wasn't moving. Morgana moved the pendant closer to her face, it was then she realised the worst had happened. Throwing the pendant across the room she screamed at the top of her lungs before breaking off into a sobs.

*~/0\~*

 _Merlin_

"Merlin?" A voice asked.

"Merlin"

"Merlin!"

Merlin shot up in bed and regretted it instantly. Falling back with a grunt he turned towards Kay.

"Come on up you get, it's a new day!" He chirped. Merlin pulled the pillow over his head and tried blocking him out.

"This isn't Ealdor, Kay, I don't have to be up crack of dawn anymore."

"You do if you don't want to be late!"

Merlin lifted the pillow up slightly and looked at him confused.

"Late for what?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Late for serving Arthur."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"If you didn't notice I'm healing."

"You fought fine yesterday I'm sure you can work."

Merlin groaned and flopped out of the bed. Wincing he sat at the table and scoffed his cold breakfast down then going to the back room to change into some fresh clothes.

"Come on Merlin!" Kay called up the stairs. Merlin came limping down the stairs pulling his jacket on.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

*~/0\~*

"Rise and shine!" Merlin chirped yanking the curtains open the same way he had nearly a week ago.

"Merlin?" Arthur mumbled into his pillow. He rolled over and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"Being your servant."

"You should be resting, healing, not here, go."

"Arthur I'm fine."

"No you're still weak and your rib is broken. Look even now you can't stand!"

Merlin looked down at his hand resting on the table keeping him up.

"I'm well enough to serve you."

"Alright then let go of the table."

Merlin looked back at his hand then back at Arthur. He slowly lifted it of the table and held up his hands.

"See completely fine."

They stared at each other until Merlin started to sway on his feet and he grabbed the table again. Before either could comment the door burst open and Leon stood in the door.

"An army from Mercia has been spotted approaching Camelot, they will be here in two days." Leon panted. Arthur's head whipped around to Merlin and he took in his horrified expression. He looked back as Leon left.

"Merlin." Arthur murmured. "I know what you're thinking."

"Thinking that I was right, yes I was."

"But that means..."

Merlin cringed. "That Morganas going to kill you."

 **Again I'm sorry that it had been left so long but I will try update more frequently from now on. R &R :)**


	9. Grief From The Past

**Wow a new chapter the next day! Yeah, pretty proud of myself for updating so soon. :)**

If Merlin was right about Mercia, did that mean he had a brother? Arthur raced out of his chambers once Leon had left and headed straight for the council hall.

His father and advisors were already gathered around the table when he arrived. Striding through the hall he stood at the opposite end of the table to his father.

"Anything new?" He asked. His father glanced up before looking back at the maps.

"Only that they outnumber us 3:1, and that they march under Mercia _and_ Morgana's flag, they use steel and sinew, also magic." Uther fretted.

"Don't worry father, our men are the finest in the land." Arthur assured.

"I don't doubt that, Camelot had never fallen to an enemy and it won't now."

A silence fell across the room, save for the shuffling of maps while Arthur pondered.

"There is a matter I wish to speak to you about, father."

"Then speak your mind-"

"A private matter." Arthur cut in. Uther lifted his eyes up to meet Arthur's. He glanced around the table.

"The council is dismissed." Uther flicked his hand in dismissal.

"I know this is going to sound weird but," Arthur rested his hands on the table once everyone had left. "DoIhaveabrother?" He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Uther raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Do I have a brother?"

Uther's face dropped. He fell back into his chair and leaned into it.

"There's no point hiding it. Yes. Yes you did."

"Did?"

Uther sighed through his nose. "Yes, your mother gave birth to twins, non-identical. You and your brother."

Arthur's mouth dropped open slightly and he slowly lowered himself into a chair in front of his father's.

"What happened." He all but whispered. Uther let a small tear fall down his cheek.

"He was kidnapped. I searched for years but never found any trace of him. It was like he vanished into thin air, no ransom note. Nothing." Arthur's face morphed into horror then into grief.

"I have never stopped looking," Uther whispered. "Though I don't search anymore I still make sure the patrols look out for him."

Arthur started to cry silently with his father. It must of been hard, losing his child like that when he hardly knew him. He understood why his father was the way he was, he never realised he lost a child as well as his wife.

"What was his name?"

Uther looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I don't know."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"What did he look like?"

"He had blue eyes like yours and dark hair. The only thing we had to look for was the pendant your mother made before she passed."

Arthur lifted his hand to fiddle with the necklace around his neck. It was a beautifully crafted piece, a falcon wing carved out of wood.

"Identical one to yours." Uther pointed out. Arthur let go of the pendant and let his hand drop into his lap.

"It explains a lot," Arthur muttered. "The way I always felt a piece of me was missing, the way I always looked to the door now and then as if expecting them to come barging in."

Uther remained silent.

"Is there a chance he could still be alive?" Arthur perked up. Uther's brows furrowed.

"I guess there is a chance he could still be alive, but I highly doubt it."

Uther rose out of his chair and started towards the door. He stopped beside Arthur and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get your hopes up. Not like I did." He said before leaving.

*~/0\~*

"Elnian mec innan bréstloca ond afol." Merlin whispered. A warm rush filled his body and strengthened him enough to get back to his chambers. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and burst into the room.

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded.

"Mercias going to attack Camelot, they're on their way now." Merlin panted.

"Where's Arthur?"

"In the council hall with his father."

"Well then that will give you enough time to work something out then, doesn't it."

Merlin drummed his fingers on the table. He turned around and grabbed the wooden crutch from where it balanced against the wall.

"Merlin, I thought you could walk fine now."

Merlin shook his head still facing the door.

"I'm going to talk to the dragon."

*~/0\~*

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"Merlin roared. He hopped over to a tree and sat down against it as he waited for Kilgharrah to arrive.

A thumping of wings caught his attention as he watched Kilgharrah land in front of him. Merlin picked up his crutch and pulled himself up awkwardly. The dragons brows furrowed and he glanced down at the crutch Merlin used to keep himself standing.

"Is this the witch's doing?" He asked skeptically.

"Hello to you too Kilgharrah." Merlin smirked before wincing and shifting uncomfortably. The bruises were a greeny brown and should have been unnoticable but his pale skin made them stand out.

"I swear I will burn her to a crisp." The dragon grumbled.

"While I appreciate your concern for me I didn't come to talk to you about your overprotectiveness," Kilgharrah lowered himself to look at him more directly. "I suppose you know about the army approaching." Merlin commented.

"Yes, young warlock, and _I_ _suppose_ you've come to ask for my help?" Merlin chuckled.

"Of course you mighty old overgrown lizard, give me the honour of having your knowledge thrust upon me." He announced teasingly.

"The only thing I can tell you is that you will walk away from this battle with more than you went into it with."

"Ah! More riddles, you're as insufferable as ever Kilgharrah."

"Don't say I didn't give your nothing." Kilgharrah quipped.

"No, you just make me walk away with more questions than I came with."

"Shouldn't you be off protecting Camelot?"

"You don't need to remind me."

The dragon snorted.

"Good luck Merlin. Should you need my help don't be afraid to ask." Kilgharrah shifted onto his hind legs.

"I won't" Merlin smiled. He smiled back before pushing off and flying away.

 _Could've given me a ride._ Merlin voiced into Kilgharrah's mind

 _I'm not a horse Merlin._ He replied

 _And I'm not exactly in a state to get back by myself._

Merlin started walking back but looked up when the thump of wings got louder again. Kilgharrah was swooping down with his talons outstretched.

 _Kilgharrah what do you think you're doing?_

He plucked Merlin off the ground with his talons and kept flying.

"KILGHARRAH!" Merlin shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He held onto his crutch tightly and glanced down at the slowly disappearing ground.

"You wanted a ride to Camelot." Kilgharrah answer unfazed.

"One that doesn't include me plummeting to Earth and dying!"

"You won't die Merlin, stop being such a girl."

Merlin eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Have you been spending time with Arthur?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kilgharrah set Merlin down gently on the ground.

"Ahh sweet ground," Merlin sighed. "I would say thank you but..."

Kilgharrah smiled.

"I told you I'm not a horse."

"I think I would rather settle for walking than do that again."

Merlin pulled his jacket around him but frowned when he noticed a tear in the back. Clutching the jacket he glare up at Kilgharrah.

"Seriously."

"I'm sure you can fix it."

"Goodbye Kilgharrah." Merlin replied impatiently.

"Ah, I'm not wanted anymore."

"Nope."

Kilgharrah flew off again and Merlin started walking back to Camelot.

"Wow, that's something I did not see coming." A new voice said. Merlin twirled round to come face to face with Gwaine.

"You saw that?" Merlin asked. Gwaine nodded once.

"Yep."

 **Sorry this chapter was short but this was just a little bit before the battle. The next chapter will probably be quite long if I decide to put the entire battle into it. So yeah...**

 **I would like to thank the following for your reviews:**

 **mysterygal12**

 **Starry Roses**

 **FangirlingAboutEverything**

 **and Guests**

 **Please leave a review, and I will try and reply to them, thanks**


	10. Forth to war

**Part of this chapter was from by** ** _The Fall of Arthur_** **by J.R.R Tolkien so don't worry if you don't understand it very well.**

"So your friends with a dragon?" Gwaine asked.

"His name's Kilgharrah." Merlin answered quietly.

"Well I knew you had magic but I did not expect this."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock.

"You knew?"

Gwaine smiled cheerfully.

"Well when we first met and got into that bar fight I happened to notice flying plates."

Merlin looked to his feet sheepishly.

"I wasn't really subtle was I?"

Gwaine strode over to Merlin and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Nope."

Merlin smiled with gratitude.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff. Ever since Lancelot... I haven't been able to really speak to anyone about it."

"Well just think of all the pranks we can pull. All the free ale." Gwaine trailed off dreamily. Merlin just laughed and put his arm over Gwaine's shoulder and they started walking back to Camelot.

*~/0\~*

"Sir Gwaine!" A young voice called out once Merlin and Gwaine entered Camelot. A squire came rushing through the chaotic streets to meet the pair at the gates.

"The prince has sent for you, he wishes to speak to you in his chambers," The squire then turned to Merlin. "You should come also."

Merlin and Gwaine shared a glance and started running, and hopping, through the crowds. Seeing Merlin wasn't getting far Gwaine knelt down and pulled him onto his back.

Weaving through the streets and then hallways of the castle Gwaine burst in through the doors to Arthur's chambers.

"Is something wrong?" He panted. Arthur glanced up from his table which was surrounded by Percival, Elyan and Leon. His eyes flickered to Merlin still on Gwaine's back. Gwaine set Merlin on the bed before pulling up a chair to the table.

"We must prepare the city for siege, Mercia will be here sooner than we thought." Arthur fretted.

"And when is soon?" Merlin piped up.

"By nightfall."

Gwaine's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Nightfall? I thought we had at least another day to prepare!"

"Not anymore. Gather the knights, Merlin, if you're able, we need provisions."

"Of course." Merlin slid off the bed and hurried out the door.

"Let's go gather the knights." Arthur sighed.

*~/0\~*

"They've stopped at the margin of the forests, they want to fight in the open, not the castle." Leon informed. The king's face hardened.

"The castles our best weapon. We are not leaving."

"They refuse to leave if we do not fight back. If they do not leave it will cut off our trade and people won't be able to enter or leave Camelot."

Uther ran a hand down his weary face.

"Fine. If they refuse to leave we will make them. We ride in an hour."

*~/0\~*

Foes before them, armies behind them,

Ever east and onward eager rode they,

And folk fled them as the face of God,

Till Earth was empty,

And no eyes saw them,

And no ears heard them in the endless hills,

Save bird and beast baleful haunting the lonely lands.

Thus at last came they to the forest's margin under mountain-shadows:

Waste was behind them, walls before them;

On the houseless hills ever higher mounting vast,

Unvanquished,

Lay the veiled forest.

Dark and dreary were the deep valleys,

Where limbs gigantic of lowering trees in endless aisles were arched over rivers flowing down afar from fells of ice.

Among ruinous rocks ravens croaking eagles answered in the air wheeling;

Wolves were howling on the wood's border.

Cold blew the wind, keen and wintery,

In rising wrath from the rolling forest among roaring leaves.

Rain came darkly,

And the sun was swallowed in sudden tempest.

The endless East in anger woke,

And black thunder born in dungeons under mountains of menace moved above them.

Halting doubtful there on high saw they wan horsemen wild in windy clouds grey and monstrous grimly riding shadow-helmed to war,

Shapes disastrous.

Fierce grew the blast.

Their fair banners from their staves were stripped.

Steel no longer,

Gold nor silver nor gleaming shield light reflected lost in darkness,

While phantom foes with fell voices in the gloom gathered.

There Morgana smirked with glee,

She turned to address those who had not flee,

She loudly cried as a clarion.

Clear went her voice in the rocks ringing above roaring wind and rolling thunder:

"Ride forth to war,

Ye hosts of ruin,

Hate proclaiming!

Foes we fear not,

Nor fell shadows of the dark mountains demon haunted!

Hear now ye hills and hoar forest,

Ye awful thrones of olden gods huge and hopeless,

Hear and tremble!

From the West comes war that no wind daunteth,

Might and purpose that no mist stayeth;

Lord of legions,

Light in darkness,

West we ride to war once dawn has broken!"

Echoes were wakened.

The wind was stilled.

There evening came with misty moon moving slowly through the wind-wreckage in the wide heavens, where strands of storm among the stars wandered.

Fires were flickering, frail tongues of gold under hoary hills.

In the huge twilight gleamed ghostly pale, on the ground rising like elvish growths in autumn grass in some hollow of the hills hid from mortals, the tents of Arthur.

Time wore onward. Day came darkly, dusky twilight over gloomy heights glimmering sunless; in the weeping air the wind perished.

Dead silence fell. Out of deep valleys fogs unfurling floated upwards; dim vapours drowned, dank and formless, the hills under heaven, the hollow places in a fathomless sea founder sunken. Trees looming forth with twisting arms, like weeds underwater where no wave moveth, out of mist menaced man forwandered.

Cold touched the hearts of those encamped at that forest's margin at the mountain-roots. They felt the forest though the fogs veiled it; their fires fainted. Fear clutched their souls, waiting watchful in a world of shadow for woe they knew not, no word speaking.

Far and faintly following the fall of eve they heard a horn in the hills trembling, forlorn and lonely, like lost voices out of night at sea. The die had been cast, there was no turning back, as the horn that sounded signalled the beginning of war, Albion's great trial had begun.

 **A/N- Wow that was hard to write. As you can tell the next chapter is going to get very interesting as the war nears.**

 **R &R**

 **Just to say that was probably hard to read and understand so this is the only time I will write like that unless you like it now and then.**

 **Incase you didn't understand a word, basically Camelot has gone to the forest to fight because Morgana refused to fight in the castle, it was night so they camped until dawn, then the horns sounded signalling the start of war :)**


	11. This is War

***Hides behind sofa* Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry.**

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked up questionably. "Are you afraid?"

"Yeah." He replied without hesitation. He rolled over to look at Merlin from across the fire. "We're going into this war blind. We planned to fight them in the castle as it's our strongest defence but now we're out in the open with no time to plan anything. All we're doing is going in there, fighting and hoping for the best."

"Everything will be alright, you know." Merlin nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asked.

"One can only hope."

"Hopes the only thing we can do." Arthur muttered to himself.

"No," Merlin said suddenly, frightening Arthur for a second. "You're wrong, we're fighting for Camelot, for the right to live, we fight so our future generation don't grow up under the hand of a tyrant ruler. We fight for what we think is right. I fight because I know that one day this war will be over, that one day the five kingdoms will live in peace and be ruled under one banner. A place where people won't be judged on their rank, but on their actions. That's something worth fighting for."

Arthur stared Merlin in wonder. He smiled gently as he imagined what Merlin had just described.

"Everyone would be so happy. So many lives would be saved, no one would have to die in a endless war." Arthur smiled to himself and rolled over again to look at the stars. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms slowly. His smiled slowly hardened. "This could happen. If it weren't for magic."

Merlin looked over surprised.

"That's not true. Magic is just a tool. I like to look at it as a fire. It can give you light in darkness, keep you warm, cook food to keep you alive, it can protect you and help heal wounds. But fire can also hurt people, it can cause chaos and destruction. It all depends on who wields it, just like magic. Also magic doesn't corrupt a human, power corrupts a human. Its because they have power over people, but being a sorcerer is no different to being a king, or a prince, you have power over people and it will corrupt you, but only if you let it. You can use the power for good and bad it all depends on how you wish to use it. Haven't you ever thought about why you only see sorcerers using magic for bad? It's because the people using it for good are hiding in fear of being executed."

Merlin rolled over to look up at the stars like Arthur had done. It was silent for a moment apart from some knights shuffling in their sleep.

"I don't really know what to think about magic. I have no right to judge it as I have not experienced it fully." Arthur sighed and watched as his breath swirled out of his nose and drifted into the night. "Get some rest."

Merlin hummed in response and turned away from Arthur. Arthur watched as he turned over and waited until his friend's breathing evened out in sleep, he threw another log on the fire before settling into sleep himself.

*~/0\~*

Arthur woke to the sound of a few people up and moving around. He looked into the sky to see it was barely dawn and still dark. He looked over to the warlock and found he was up, dressed, and packing his bedroll away. Merlin noticed Arthur was looking at him and smiled.

"Good you're up! Breakfasts by the fire."

Arthur watched as Merlin left and started going to wake their closest knights up by kicking their feet sticking out the end of their blankets and sticking his face in theirs and smiling. Arthur plucked his breakfast off the floor and began nibbling on the bread nervously. Merlin came over with the knights in tow and dished out more breakfast.

"Make sure you eat something Merls." Arthur mentioned looking up from his breakfast. Merlin picked a bowl out of his bag a wiggled in front of Arthur's face. Arthur let out a snort and pushed his hand out of his face.

"If Gaius knew you didn't eat anything he'd kill me before you could say dollophead."

After everyone had finished eating they had all gone off to get ready to leave. Merlin fetched Arthur's armour after everything was packed away and strapped onto the horses and went to help the prince into it in silence.

Kay watched quietly in the background with a bag slung over his back. Merlin pulled the last strap tight on the armour and stood back to hand Arthur his sword. He took it gratefully and sheathed it. Arthur looked up from his sword and noticed Kay behind Merlin.

"I didn't know you were coming." Arthur commented. Merlin turned around shocked.

"You need all the help you can get." Kay smiled at Merlin. He swung the bag off his back and offered it to him. Merlin looked at him questionably. "It's yours," He simply said. Merlin took the bag cautiously and opened it. His face lit up as he pulled out his old armour.

"My armour." He whispered. Arthur admired the beautiful armour. It was beautifully crafted, ebony coloured metal armour with intricate designs carved into it. Arthur took the armour from Merlin and stepped towards him.

"Let me."

Arthur fastened the armour onto him with a small smile. He fastened the gauntlets on last and held out his arm which Merlin took by the forearm.

"I would be honoured to fight beside you, brother." Arthur stated proudly.

Merlin's brows furrowed.

"Brother?"

"My father told me I used to have a brother. I always felt like something was missing my entire life, until I met you. I see no better person to be my brother in everything but blood. Even then blood doesn't matter to me."

Merlin smiled a huge grin.

"I would be honoured to fight by your side too, brother."

They both drew their swords and walked to the battlefield, side by side. It was them against the world.

*~/0\~*

"People of Camelot, today we fight not only for our lives and the lives of loved ones, but our very freedom." Arthur bellowed from beside his father. Uther had granted Arthur the opportunity to address the knights. Arthur looked through the crowd and looked at Merlin. "Today we fight for our futures and for the future generation to live peacefully under a fair and just ruler and not some tyrant. We fight for peace, for prosperity, for joy, FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT" The knights responded in unison. Merlin smiled at Arthur and went to stand beside him. That's when they charged. A once quiet field was filled with battle-cries echoing off the valleys. Sword met sword and bodies slowly began to fall one by one. Cries of pain and triumph were heard throughout the field coming from both sides. This is where it all began, a fight to the death, this is war.

 **Totally _not_ a reference to Thirty Seconds to Mars at the end.**

 **R &R**

 **Also I am now a active beta reader just check out my profile. :)**


	12. The Falcon

**I have edited chapter 1 & 2 only to add paragraphs because it was hard to read but I was only just getting used to FF then. Just a reminder I am a Beta Reader if any of you are interested. Sorry if this isn't great but I'm writing this in a hotel after a six hour car journey and walking all day so yeah...**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin brought up his sword to meet his opponent's. Twisting the man's sword around, Merlin turned with the sword and jabbed backwards piercing his enemy's chest. Arthur spared a glance to see how the warlock was fairing once he had finished off his men but immediately was attacked again. The battle had already been going on for a couple of hours and the prince and warlock were slowing down.

"Merlin?"

"Yep?"

"You alright?"

"Not really. I'm tired, Arthur."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to see a few knights free.

"Fall in." He commanded. Grabbing Merlin's arm Arthur pulled him back and let the knights take their place. Jogging through the crowds of knights Arthur led Merlin back to the tent where Gaius was tending the wounded. Upon entering Gaius looked happy to see them both unharmed.

"Merlin, Arthur, I'm glad you're alright."

Merlin lay down on the floor to catch his breath.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"I'm fine just a bit tired."

"Well you shouldn't even be up let alone fighting so I'm impressed you got this far." Gaius replied with a unimpressed eyebrow.

Merlin peeked at him through his closed eyelids.

"What?" Arthur demanded. "You let him fight in his condition when you knew he shouldn't?"

"He didn't really give me a chance to stop him."

Merlin smiled sheepishly and sat up. "Like you said we're fighting for our freedom, and so much more."

"Don't turn what I said against me." Arthur pointed his finger accusingly.

"Sit on the bed Merlin." Merlin looked at Gaius for a few seconds before pulling himself off the floor and onto the bed. Gaius eased Merlin's shirt over his head and undid the bandages.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Gaius?"

"These have gotten worse."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and met Gaius' worried gaze. He sucked in a deep breath and turned back.

"Never mind just redress them, I have to fight."

"The pain will get worse the longer you go on. If you hadn't stopped when you did you would be in agony. I can't let you go like this, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Merlin cringed but kept his eyes facing forward.

"I _have_ to fight Gaius, surely you understand that."

"I do but you won't be able to fight as well as you normally do."

"I forbid you from fighting." Arthur cut in. Merlin eyes widened in shock and he whipped his head towards him.

"You can't be serious!" Merlin shouted.

"You will not and that is the end of it!"

Merlin stared in silent shock. His face hardened, pulling on his shirt he grabbed his sword and strolled out the tent.

"Merlin." Arthur called normally. No answer came. "Merlin!" He shouted. Still with no answer he grabbed his sword and rushed after Merlin. He caught up with him and trailed behind.

"I know you want to help but you will help more if you didn't fight."

Merlin stopped but didn't turn around, he just dropped his head and looked at the ground.

"If you fight I will worry about you and that will distract me, then I won't be fighting as well as I could be. Then that's two good fighters out of the picture."

"Since when did you care about me?" Merlin laughed humourlessly. Arthur's face dropped in disbelief.

"You're my friend Merlin, of course I care about you. You know what screw that, _best friend_ , yeah, you're my best friend. You've never let me down and you're always there for me, so I'm here for you now."

Merlin smiled at the ground but that smile turned sad.

"I won't always be there you know. There will be a time when I won't be able too."

"Don't say that. I will protect you and well you always say you protect me. I won't let anything happen to you, hence why I'm stopping you fight."

"Same goes here, I'm fighting to protect you."

Arthur threw his head back in exasperation.

"Don't let it come to me making you."

Merlin turned around with his mouth open slightly.

"You wouldn't"

"I won't have if you rest for a little bit."

Merlin sighed in defeat.

"Fine. One hour then I'm going back."

Merlin pushed past Arthur and went back into the tent.

"Merlin! You're back." Gaius smiled. "Sit down let me redress your back"

Whilst Gaius was applying paste to Merlin's back Arthur wandered to the table filled with herbs and liquids.

"Ah Arthur, while you're there could you bring me the pain medicine for Merlin."

Arthur scanned the table and found what Gaius asked for, but that wasn't what caught his eye. A strong sleeping draught sat next the the pain medicine. Looking to see if anyone was looking, Arthur poured the sleeping draught into the pain medication and swirled it around gently. He strode across the tent with a fake smile and passed the vial over to Merlin. Taking it gratefully Merlin downed it in one. Merlin reached out to place the vial on a nearby table but halfway the glass slipped through his hand and smashed on the cobble flooring. He slumped off the bed and onto his knees on the floor and looked up at Arthur with a horrified expression.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice sounded so weak and small it made Arthur's heart skip a beat. He lowered himself level with Merlin and let him fall onto him asleep. Slipping his arms under him he placed him on the bed like he was fragile. Arthur turned to Gaius' solemn expression. Arthur went to explain but Gaius held up his hand.

"I understand, you did what you had to do, and I'm glad you did."

Arthur nodded and went to leave again but a large shout sounded through the tent and Arthur looked up to find enemy troops storming the tent. Before Arthur had the chance to react they started killing the wounded. It horrified him how heartless these men were. What would drive men to kill defenceless people? He checked Merlin but noticed a man sneaking behind him.

"Hey!" He shouted to get his attention. When the man looked up surprised he left himself open so Arthur took the chance to dispatch of him easily. More men came through the tents and Arthur realised he was outnumbered.

"Go Arthur, keep Merlin safe." Gaius pushed him towards the bed.

So he slung Merlin over his back, and ran.

*~/0\~*

He'd been running for hours. He'd finally lost the enemies when he ducked into a cave. He set Merlin down in the middle of the cave and started building a fire with scrap wood scattered around.

When he finally finished making the fire he sat on the opposite side to Merlin and watched him for a while. He slept peacefully even after everything that had just happened. He noticed Merlin had started to shiver and shuffled closer to him. When the shivering didn't stop Arthur pulled him onto his lap and started threading his fingers through Merlin's hair and playing with it. The shivering started to stop and Merlin snuggled into Arthur's chest. Arthur pulled the collar of Merlin's shirt up to check his wounds when he noticed something around Merlin's neck. He followed the black thread around his neck until he felt something touch his hand. Grasping the small object he pulled it out from under Merlin's shirt. There in his hand lay an identical necklace to the one Arthur now held in his other hand which was around his own neck.

Two identical falcon wings lay side by side in Arthur's palms.


	13. The Truth

**Hi guys, sorry I took so long to update.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin**

 **Reminder- I am a beta reader in case you're interested**

 _Two identical falcon wings lay side by side in Arthur's palms._

Arthur sat in silent shook staring at the two little wood carvings resting in his palms. He let the necklace slide out of his hand as he brought his hand up to wipe a stray tear off his cheek. Arthur untangled his necklace and brought it out from under his shirt and lay it proudly over his chest. When Merlin started to stir he made no effort to wipe away the new tears now escaping his eyes.

"Arthur? He quietly mumbled. Arthur took a long breath through his nose and prepared himself for the discussion to come.

"Hey, Merlin."

Merlin slowly lifted his head off Arthur's lap and took in his surroundings.

"What- where are we?" Merlin's eyes started to flick around nervously as if waiting for someone to jump out at him. Arthur slid his arm around Merlin's waist and helped him sit up.

"We're in a cave North-East of Camelot."

"But-why?" Merlin looked up at Arthur but his eyes were unfocused. Arthur pushed Merlin's fringe out of his eyes with a small smile.

"They attacked the infirmary, I just grabbed you and ran."

Merlin straightened up and started to panic. "Gaius."

"Gaius asked me to look after you."

"He could be dead!" Merlin all but shouted. Arthur cupped his face in his hand and ran his thumb over his cheekbones in a soothing manner.

"Shhh calm down, I'm sure he's fine."

Merlin lowered his head and his eyes fell on Arthur's necklace.

"Where did you get that." His hand flew up to his chest and he clutched his own necklace. "How?" He met Arthur's eyes.

"When you told me what you saw at the Crystal Cave about me having a brother I spoke to my father. He told me that I did, I had a twin brother, non-identical."

Merlin's mouth fell open slightly, when he realised what he meant.

"He said that he was kidnapped, disappeared without a trace. He searched restlessly for years but he called of patrols when he thought it was useless. He said that he never really stopped looking."

At this point Arthur and Merlin had tears streaming down their faces.

"The only thing that he had was a identical necklace, a wood carving of a falcon wing."

Arthur reached forward and pulled Merlin's necklace out from under his shirt. Merlin smiled brightly through his tears.

"I couldn't have wished for a better brother." Arthur smiled back. Merlin sat back on his heels with a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"Two sides of the same coin." Merlin mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"I've been told that we're like two sides of the same coin, guess they were right."

"Yeah."

Merlin leant forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur was surprised but hugged him back.

"Nothing much will change though, you've always been like a little brother to me." Arthur broke the hug and grabbed him into a headlock and started rubbing his knuckles against his scalp.

"Ah-Stop it!" Merlin giggled. Arthur let go and nudged his shoulder.

"You're such a girl, Merlin."

Merlin wrung his hands and then placed them on his knees.

"We have to go finish this once and for all." He said getting up.

"You know they only way to 'finish this'... is to kill Morgana." Arthur sniffed away un-shed tears.

"I know, that doesn't mean I want to do this, but there's no other choice."

Arthur heaved him self up and patted Merlin's shoulder.

"Come on, lets go." He mumbled.

*~/0\~*

It was quiet, too quiet. Merlin and Arthur approached the clearing where just hours ago battle raged. Bodies from both sides were strewn over the field in pools of blood. The air was heavy with the metallic smell of blood which turned up the lips of the two brothers. Arthur knelt beside a knight of Camelot and pressed his fingers against his neck. Shaking his head he lowered his head in respect before pushing off the ground to get up.

"We must get to Camelot." Arthur ordered, he walked away without looking back, trying to be strong. Merlin glanced at the clearing before catching up with Arthur.

"What if they have taken Camelot?" Merlin asked in a small voice.

"No enemy has ever taken Camelot."

"No enemy has ever taken the _citadel."_

Arthur's face fell as his last shred of hope was shattered.

"My-Our father would fight until his last breath to stop people from taking the city. Even if they have taken Camelot, we will just take it back like last time."

As Merlin and Arthur climbed over the peak of the hill Camelot came into view. Merlin's vision wavered and darkened and changed into the image he saw in the crystals. _Smoke billowed from the citadel where fire burned the many houses which would have housed a family in happier times. Cries of anguish, terror, and mourning filled the dead silent air. Camelot knights scattered the streets where traders would normally set-up stools, where you could giggles of young children and smell the perfumes from foreign places. A once bright, peaceful city was now dark and gloomy like a shadow had been cast upon it._

"Merlin?"

Merlin blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked down from the replica image of what he saw in the crystal.

"I'm fine it's just..."

Arthur's eyes widened. "It's the same as what the crystal showed you; isn't it?

Merlin nodded silently and started walking again, leaving Arthur behind looking at Camelot with new horror.

*~/0\~*

They walked in silence, the rest of the way to Camelot no one said a word. When the cobble path came into sight Arthur slowed down to a stop and turned to Merlin.

"Whatever ever happens, just remember what we came here to do."

Merlin's face turned solemn.

"I know." He whispered.

They both drew their swords and cautiously approached Camelot. Arthur ducked into a bush and pulled Merlin in with him. He scanned the battlements for any guards.

"Three guards on the battlements." Arthur whispered. "The guards will swap at dusk, if we wait, while they swap we can sneak in."

Merlin nodded in agreement. He looked up at the sky at the placement of the sun. "It's almost dusk now." He shifted into a more comfortable position and leant against a tree and crossed his arms against his chest. Arthur circled round the tree and set down beside him. They sat in silence for a while before Arthur sighed deeply.

"What I wouldn't give for a normal life." He suddenly said. Merlin looked at him, shocked at his outburst.

"You'd hate it." Merlin replied simply.

"But it would be so easy. I wouldn't have the pressure of looking after a kingdom, I wouldn't have to follow my father's order, I could make my own decisions my own destiny... I wouldn't have to worry about killing my sister to finally have peace."

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long and it's so short but I have been very busy. I'm going to try my hardest to update more often but I can't promise anything.**


	14. The Four Pendragons United

**I'm slowly starting to update sooner ;)**

"Merlin." Arthur whispered hoarsely. What he wouldn't do for a drink, or a hot meal, or a nice warm bath...

"Yes?"

Arthur snapped out of his daydream and nodded at the battlements.

"The guards are about to change shift, we got to get going."

Merlin's mouth was pressed in a thin line as he nodded. They crouched down and ducked behind the trees, being very cautious not to get caught. Looking up at the guards they ran to the castle and pressed their backs against it, out of sight. They shuffled along the wall to the entrance.

"Alright. Ready to run like you've never run before?"

"Wha-"

Before Merlin could finish his sentence Arthur took a sharp left turn down an alleyway at full sprint. Merlin stared ahead in annoyance before taking off after him. He easily caught up and ran beside him, brushing his shoulders.

"What are we doing?" He whispered eying the fence up ahead. Arthur smiled.

"I'm sure the people won't mind the Princes of Camelot cutting through their back gardens." He panted before jumping over the small fence. Merlin smirked at Arthur's antics and jumped over the fence himself.

They ran up through the lower towns behind the houses, out of sight. They met a few civilians along the way but they only wished them luck and didn't question the intrusion. It took at bit longer to reach the citadel then it normally would but they managed to do it unnoticed. They observed the courtyard.

"Two guards on either side of the stairs, seven guards scattered around the courtyard." Arthur stated. Merlin nodded slowly.

"Let go then."

Arthur turned to Merlin with confusion and surprise written in his face.

"There are eleven guards we can't take them all." He whispered.

"Course we can. Two great swordsman against-"

"Sorcerers." Arthur finished.

"We haven't got a choice."

Merlin drew his sword and edged around the walls of the courtyard. He ducked into a alley and disappeared. Arthur watched to see what would happen but nothing did. Suddenly a pebble came rolling out catching the attention of two of the guards close by. They drew their swords and approached the alley where Merlin hid. A few quiet grunts and two _thumps_ Merlin edged out again. He snuck back over to Arthur.

"Piece of cake." He smirked victoriously. Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"You take those," Merlin pointed to two guards near the right corner. "And I'll take those,"He pointed to two guards in the centre of the left wall. "That will be six down. Meet back here."

He jogged off without any comments from Arthur.

Ducking through multiple alleys Merlin managed to get behind the two guards. He glanced around for a stone and found one by the wall. He tested the weight in his hands before throwing the stone at the back of one the guards head with the help of a little magic. The guard stumbled forward and turned back with alarm. His partner looked back and together they ran for Merlin. Merlin was poised, ready to fight. He brought his sword to meet his opponents, the swords clashed against each other and Merlin pushed the swords to the side and trapped the sword under his against the ground. He pulled his sword back and plunged it in his enemy's chest before they had a chance to bring theirs up to stop it. He pulled the sword out, and with the momentum, thrust back and hit the other guard under the chin. He stumbled and Merlin whipped around and pierced his sword through his chest. He pushed the guard back and his sword slid out of his chest. The body crumbled to the ground and Merlin looked at it in pity. He ran his hand down his sword and flicked some of the blood off his hand and wiped the rest on his trousers, they were already ruined.

Merlin peeked out the end of the alley and saw Arthur was sneaking behind his pair of guards across the courtyard. He backed away but he was stopped by something behind him. He mentally facepalmed for his carelessness as two meaty hands grasped his upper arms and shoved him forward. Two guards led him out into the courtyard. That's when he noticed that the guards Arthur was meant to take down weren't there. He hopefully glanced to where they were supposed to meet but he wasn't there either. He couldn't look long as the guards holding him started hauling him up the stairs. Merlin dug his feet in and pulled away from them, struggling as much as he could. The guard to his right growled and clenched his fists around Merlin's arm in a bone crushing grip and held him up so his feet left the ground. He kicked his legs wildly in attempt to hit one of them but failed miserably.

The pressure on his right arm was released but shoved into the left guards grip. The guard who had let go brought his fist back and brought it up to meet Merlin's abdomen. All his breath left him, leaving him spluttering. The next blow was across his left cheekbone underneath his eye. The guard stepped back and smiled triumphantly. Merlin looked up in defiance. That was a mistake. Another punch hit him across his nose harder than before and his head slumped forward in daze and his knees gave way. The guard took Merlin's arm again and was pleased when he didn't struggle at all, the only problem was that he was to dazed to find his footing so they dragged him up the rest of the stairs.

"And here's his partner in crime!" Morgan's announced as she watched Merlin be dragged through the door. Arthur looked up and his face filled with fear when he saw Merlin hanging from the guards grips completely unaware.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted trying to gain his attention. He struggled more than before to try and get to him.

Morgana glanced at the blood dripping from Merlin's nose onto the growing pool on the floor in a bored manner.

"He was trying to get away." The guard stated. Merlin's eyes started to dart around before they came up to meet Morgana's.

"Morgana." He croaked.

"Nice to see you again Merlin." She purred.

"Not really if you ask me."

Her smile dropped and her eyebrows raised to her hairline as she saw his necklace hanging loosely from his neck. She turned back to Arthur to see a replica lying on his chest.

"What?"

Arthur laughed. "I found our long lost brother."

She stared at him in disbelief before turning back to Merlin. She glanced back and forth as if noticing the subtle similarities.

Her frown turned back to a grin.

"Three Pendragons to kill, bonus."

"Three?"

"You really think 'Almighty _old_ Uther' stood a chance against me? A high priestess of the Old Religion? I think not."

Arthur's face changed into one of worry.

"Take them to the dungeons, with _their_ father."

 **The next chapter will _hopefully_ be up soon. :)**

 **R &R**


	15. I thought we were friends

**Oh My God 40 followers! I love you guys :D Sorry this took so long to update but I got about 800 words done right after I uploaded the last chapter, then I couldn't think of anything, but I finally did, so read on!**

The guards shoved them into the cell and slammed to door behind them. Merlin collapsed to his knees and fell forwards onto the hay-strewn floor. Arthur crouched down beside him.

"Merlin?"

Arthur grasped Merlin's shoulders and rolled him onto his back. Merlin looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey." Arthur whispered reassuringly, he wiped the blood off Merlin's face with the corner of his sleeve.

"Arthur" Merlin mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"Me? You should be worried about yourself."

Merlin didn't reply but looked at him waiting for an answer. Arthur sighed in defeat.

"I'm fine Merlin, a few scuffs and bruises don't matter."

Merlin nodded and smiled gently.

"If you behaved, you wouldn't be in this mess! You never do as you're told do you?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin grinned. "Nope."

Arthur shook his head and grinned back.

"Can't let them think I'm fine with this." Merlin gestured to the cell.

"No. You wouldn't." Arthur chuckled and sat back on his heels. He slid his arm under Merlin and took his weight as he sat up.

"Thanks."

Unbeknownst to the pair a set of eyes had been watching them this whole time.

"Well we need a plan." Merlin whispered hoarsely.

"A plan?"

"To get out?"

"Right."

"If we can somehow get a guard in here we can knock them out and escape."

Arthur looked surprised. "That might actually work." Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair and got up to look for guards in the hallway. He looked down the left corridor before looking down the right. A shuffle in the cell to the right caught his attention.

"Hello?"

"Arthur." A voice called out in greeting.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Father?" He exclaimed. He rushed over to the bars separating the two cells. At that moment the sun rose high enough to light up the cell enough to see his father. He looked a bit rough around the edges but other than that he seemed relatively unharmed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Arthur's shoulders slumped in relief. "Good. That's good." Arthur glanced over to Merlin who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Merls?"

Merlin looked up surprised, Arthur only ever called him Merls in private away from other people. He glanced at Uther who was looking equally surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should..." Arthur trailed off and eyed his necklace.

"Oh. Do you think it's wise after everything?"

" _What_ are you two on about!" Uther exclaimed. Merlin pulled himself to his feet, albeit slowly, and made his way beside Arthur. When Merlin came out of the shadows into the light Uther saw the necklace which stood out against his light tunic.

"How?" He gasped. He looked over to Arthur and saw the replica and reality came crashing down. Tears flooded his eyes as he stumbled over to the bars separating him from his youngest son. He reached his hand through the bars and cupped Merlin's cheek in his hand, looking over him.

"I have searched for you for over 20 years. I thought I'd lost you." He sobbed. Merlin placed his hand on Uther's arm.

"I've been home and I didn't even know." Merlin exclaimed. Uther laughed through the tears. Arthur smiled as he had never seen his father this happy before.

"Now that I look at you, you look so much like your mother. I can't believe I didn't realise before. You have her eyes, her high cheekbones, her small frame, my dark hair. You have her smile."

"I wish I had the chance to meet her. She seemed lovely."

"Don't worry, you will get to soon." A new voice cut in. Morgana stood smirking outside the cells, eyes flicking between Uther and Merlin. Uther let his hand drop away from Merlin.

"Oh please, don't stop, it's very sweet. The three Pendragons all united."

" _Four_ Pendragons. Have you forgotten about yourself? All the times you claimed you were a Pendragon, rightful heir to the throne. Are you saying you not a Pendragon? That you have no claim of Camelot's throne?" Merlin smirked. Morgana's face turned to that of rage.

"Bring them." Morgana turned on her heel and walked out the dungeons. Both doors were unlocked and the guards grabbed the prisoners. Once their wrists had been restrained behind their backs, two guards dragged each man through the castle. A few minutes later Merlin realised where they were being taken and started twisting in the guards grips. He managed to work one of his arms out and elbow a guard in the nose. One of the guards holding Uther came to help stop and restrain Merlin. Three people now struggled to hold Merlin as he lashed out with feet and elbows. Arthur's arms were twisted behind his back by one guard as another went to help.

It took four men piling on Merlin to stop him.

After a lot of struggling, Uther, Arthur and Merlin were all lead out into the courtyard where a large pyre stood in the centre. Morgana stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, where Uther would normally stand during speeches. The three were pushed onto their knees in front of her.

"Do you see this Camelot? The almighty king on his knees, bowing before me, surrendering!" Morgana addressed the crowds.

"I will never surrender!" Uther bellowed.

"I don't think you have a choice. But now that I have you all before me, all I have to do is kill you and no one will stop me from ruling Camelot!" Morgana giggled hysterically.

"You don't think the people will retaliate? That the knights will come for revenge?" Arthur stuttered.

"Why come back when there's nothing to fight for?"

Arthur's shoulders slumped as if giving up already.

"What happened to you Morgana? You used to be so kind, so compassionate." Merlin said just loud enough for her to hear. "I thought we were friends."

Morgana let a single tear fall.

"As did I." She answered brokenly.

"I can't understand why you would want to hurt your friends."

"No you just poison them."

Merlin sat there shocked.

"I didn't want to, you know that."

Morgana breathed deeply and let her breath out slowly.

"It doesn't matter now, you're going to die, no point apologising."

The guards behind the trio pulled them up.

"You will die a painful death Uther, right alongside your sons, much less than you deserve. It would be only fitting for you to die on a pyre, a death you condemned so many of my kind too. Now you will experience it for yourself."

The guards had dragged them to the foot of the pyre when the grip on Merlin suddenly went slack. Merlin turned, shocked, as the guard slumped to the floor with an arrow embedded in his chest. His eyes roamed the crowd for their saviour as three more shots were fired. Out of nowhere four hooded men rushed out of the crowds with sword drawn high, running towards them.

 **Please review what you want to happen next!**


	16. I know

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! But Happy New Year! I decided if we reach 50 followers I will update every Saturday.**

The four hooded men charged with their swords held high at the guards which were now closing in. The men fought the guards off skilfully and begun making a protective circle around Uther, Arthur and Merlin. One man stepped back and crouched beside Merlin. The hooded mans hand reached up and pushed the hood off revealing Gwaine fixing his hair.

"Hello ladies, your saviour has arrived!" Gwaine said triumphantly. One glance at Uther glaring daggers at him made him realise he should probably have kept his mouth shut.

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed. Gwaine smiled broadly at him. Turning to look at Arthur he nodded in greeting.

"Morning princess! Hey there queenie!"

"If I wasn't bound like this I would probably strangle you. But at this moment in time I would much prefer if you got us out of here."Uther snarled dangerously.

"Working on it!" Gwaine answered, smile not faltering. Pulling a dagger out of his belt he started to saw at the rope.

"Gwaine we can't hold them off for much longer!" Elyan warned.

With one more tug of the knife at the ropes they came loose. Merlin shook them off and begun untying Uther's ropes while Gwaine cut away at Arthur's. With everyone now untied they looked around warily at the guards starting to multiply.

"Any ideas?" Arthur asked the group.

"Just one. RUN!" Gwaine shouted pushing past them all and shoving the guards out the way roughly.

"That ideas seems the best at the moment." Merlin commented before taking the route Gwaine took, everyone following suit.

*~/0\~*

"The knights and civilians that managed to escape all fled to the forest of Essetir." Gwaine informed them as they ran. Once they were a safe distance from Camelot they slowed to a jog.

It was midday when they arrived at the large clearing where the people who had escaped had set up camp. Everyone was thrilled to see their King and Prince back safe. Gwaine started pushing Merlin towards the only tent in the camp while Uther and Arthur settled tiredly at the fire.

"Why are we going into the tent?" Merlin looked over his shoulder at Gwaine.

"Because you look awful." With one final shove Merlin stumbled into the tent. He looked up from his feet and his eyes landed on Gaius.

"Gaius!" Merlin's face broke into a grin as he rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. "I thought you were dead."

"Likewise!" Gaius grinned back. He broke the hug and looked him over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"Your back?"

"Almost healed, the bruise are fading and the welts are all but gone, I may have used a bit of magic to speed up the process." Merlin answered quietly.

"And the new addition to your face?" Gaius asked.

Merlin looked away. "They don't like it when you struggle."

"It took four men piling on him to stop him." A new voice chuckled. Arthur walked further in the tent and gave a short nod to Gaius. "Good to see you again Gaius."

"You too sire." He replied.

"How did you get away? I mean, those men were killing everyone they laid eyes on."

"Kay saved me."

"Kay? Is he alright?" Merlin perked up.

"He's fine." Gaius answered simply. He turned to rummage around in his medicine bag and pulled out a pot of honey. He wrapped a thin strip of cloth around a stick and put it in the jar. He dabbed the honey on the small gash on Merlin's cheekbone, earning a small hiss.

"Why didn't you tell me Arthur was my brother?" Merlin asked suddenly. A loud crack filled the silence as the jar slid out of Gaius' hand and hit the floor.

"Wh-what?"

"You knew Arthur was my brother and you never told me!" Merlin repeated louder. Gaius looked at him through wide eyes and wore a horrified expression.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to be mad at Hunith, it had nothing to do with her! It was my fault."

Merlin turned away and left without another word.

"Don't worry Gaius, he just feels betrayed, he'll come around." With that Arthur left to go after his brother.

*~/0\~*

As Arthur pushed aside the flap of the tent he saw Merlin sitting beside Uther on a log by the fire talking quietly. Uther had a small fond smile on his face as he talked with his newly discovered son. Arthur traipsed over careful not to interrupt and sat on the log beside theirs.

"You realise that if we take back Camelot, you cannot go back to being a servant?" Arthur heard Uther ask. Merlin let his small smile drop slightly.

"When we take back Camelot," Merlin corrected making Uther chuckle quietly. "And yes I'm aware."

"You don't seem very happy about that concept?" Uther questioned, brows raising.

"I am," Merlin exclaimed. "It's just, I like being able to blend into the background, remain unseen, go unnoticed by everyone. It takes a lot of pressure off of you knowing that people won't judge you."

Arthur felt a pang of sympathy for Merlin. He was going to have a lot of responsibilities shoved on his shoulders. It was hard enough for him and he had grown into his duties.

"You have nothing to worry about. I can have Geoffrey teach you the laws and history of Camelot, you already know much of the area so that won't be a problem and Arthur can teach you about what a prince is required to do and teach you how to fight."

"How to fight?" Merlin asked warily. Uther beamed.

"Of course! You must know how to defend yourself! Princes are worth a lot of money. Also the people expect you to be able to protect them against magic and our enemies."

Merlin winced at the mention of magic.

"You're right." He murmured. Uther clapped him on the back and got up to see Gaius, not without a few very confused glances at him. Arthur scooted along the log so he sat beside Merlin. Neither of them said anything as they both watched the fire crackle away in the afternoon sun.

"You can't stay angry at Gaius forever." Arthur commented.

"I can damn well try." Merlin muttered angrily.

"How about you hear his side of the story before assuming the worst?"

"Because he will probably lie to me like he has done for the last 25 years *****."

"Merlin." Arthur warned. Merlin sighed defeatedly.

"Fine."

Arthur got to his feet pulling Merlin to his as well and all but dragged him to the tent. He stopped outside.

"Kay should come to."

Merlin nodded. He scanned the camp until his eyes fell on Kay. Merlin imitated a Falcons call by whistling, causing Kay to look up in alarm. Merlin signalled for him to join them. Kay rushed over.

"What's wrong?"

"I know."

Kay's face started to become confused, glancing at Arthur's stern expression his confusion morphed to horror.

"Know what?" His voice cracked.

"About Arthur, and Uther."

Kay nodded slowly.

"I want you to be there when I talk to Gaius."

"Of course." He whispered following them into the tent.

*~/0\~*

King Bayard looked up as the throne room doors swung open and Morgana strutted in looking livid.

"What is it Morgana? I thought the death of Uther Pendragon would bring you joy!" Bayard exclaimed raising from the throne.

"He has escaped along with the two princes." She growled dangerously low.

"Well instead of standing here with you looking as beautiful as ever lets go find them shall we?" He extended his arm out to her. She smiled and took his arm.

"This is why I like you King Bayard."

 *** Merlin's age isn't mentioned but he was 25 when season four was aired.**

 **Once again I promise if I reach 50 followers I will update EVERY Saturday until the story is complete. Cheers.**


	17. We ride tomorrow

**Oh my god 52 followers! As promised you shall have an update EVERY SATURDAY! Starting from next chapter as I was not able to get this up for Saturday. Let the chapter commence!**

"Gaius?"

Gaius looked up surprised as Merlin walked in with Arthur and Kay. Merlin gave a nod to Uther who had been talking to Gaius previously.

"Merlin." Gaius greeted warily.

"I want to hear your side of the story." Merlin demanded.

"As would I." Uther cut in.

"It's quite the tale." Gaius sighed as he settled down on the edge of the table.

"I want every detail. Please." Merlin commented.

"Alright. Once Arthur had been born we believed that was it, but as Uther and Igraine were holding him Igraine started to have contractions again. Then you came along and we were all delighted. We had not just one but two princes. But as Igraine held you both her face began to pale and then the world took its sacrifice and restored the balance to nature."

Gaius considered his next words carefully.

"I was a fool. I thought Uther would have Merlin killed."

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Uther blurted out.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I thought you would think Merlin had killed Igraine. I had to get Merlin out of Camelot. Hunith, who has looked after Merlin all these years, was my younger sister, so I trusted her with him."

Merlin looked at Gaius with raised eyebrows, not believing anything he had said.

"So you're telling me that you still believed I 'wanted to kill him' after searching for him for 25 years!" Uther shouted furiously.

"I wasn't thinking." Gaius repeated.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Uther stormed out the tent with Arthur and Kay following closely behind. Merlin watched them go before turning to Gaius.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" Merlin asked quietly. Gaius nodded.

"When you were born your eyes were bright with magic. I was about to reveal to Uther this miracle when Igraine started to... decline in health. I put the matter aside for the moment as I tried to save the queen. But when she passed and Uther declared revenge on the Old Religion I realised that, Uther can never know about your gifts. Kay, at the time was one of the best Knights of Camelot. We knew each other very well and he was willing to take you to Ealdor and protect you until the time was right for you to come home."

"Uther wouldn't have killed me." Merlin insisted.

"I couldn't take the risk. You were special, one of a kind, and the Prince of Camelot. If anything was to happen to Arthur you would become heir to the throne."

"But you kept me away from my father and my brother. You let me grow up in lies when I could have come home when I was old enough to hide my magic!" Merlin threw at him.

"I'm sorry. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done."

"What's done is done." Merlin muttered. Gaius looked away.

"If I could change what I did I would."

"I know you would." Merlin confirmed.

Gaius tries a smile.

"I'd better go see Arthur about taking Camelot back." Merlin smiles back.

"I know you'll make me proud." Gaius tells Merlin as he leaves the tent.

Merlin let a serious face take his smile as he walked over to Arthur who was bent over a map of Camelot.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and smiled warmly at seeing Merlin.

"Ah Merlin. Just the right person."

"You need help planning an attack." Merlin stated.

"Well you always claim you're intelligent so you can help me."

"I was coming to help anyway."

Arthur ignored him as he turned back to the map. "If we attack in the night most of Morgana's troops including her will be at this side of the castle," He said pointing to the side of the castle which housed the royal chambers. "So if we attack from the secret tunnels here and here," Arthur points to two areas both sides of the lower town. "We can take the lower town, regroup in the square and take the citadel back."

Merlin nods along with the plan.

"What about the warning bells? Surely that would wake Morgana and alert her soldiers." Merlin asked.

"Someone will have to enter through the tunnel in the armoury before we attack to take out the warning bells-"

"I'll do that." Merlin cuts in.

"You won't have anyone to watch your back because you need to be able to get in unseen."

"I'll be fine Arthur. I have the same amount of skills with a sword as you do."

"I know you do, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. You know me. I always come away from battles unscathed."

"You obviously have someone looking out for you." Arthur joked.

"I must have." Merlin answered, knowing full well that it was his magic protecting him. Arthur looked up at the dimming sky.

"We must announce the plan to everyone. Gather everyone could you?"

Merlin nodded and went and informed every one that Arthur wished to address them.

Once everyone had got together they all watched Arthur expectantly. Arthur drew a deep breath.

"First of all I would like to thank every single person here. You all performed your heroic best during the battle and many of us wouldn't be here without you. But we mustn't give up hope. Morgana's army outnumbered us greatly and while all of us here survived, a lot of people did not. We must make sure that these sacrifices do not go to waste. Now, it can't of escaped your notice that something has changed between the Royal family. I'm sure most of you know the story of The Lost Prince. The story of the boy who was taken from his family and never seen again. I myself believed the story to be a story made to tell to children before bed. But some evidence has come to light and shown me that this story was in fact a true story and that boy was my brother, Merlin."

Silence settled over the camp like a blanket as Arthur beckoned Merlin to him. As Merlin went to stand beside Arthur muttering broke out amongst the people. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"My brother and I have divised a plan to take Camelot from our enemy's clutches. Merlin has put himself forward to go in before us through a secret tunnel into the castle and take out the warning bells for us to be able to take the lower town and regroup in the square. If Merlin successfully takes out the warning bell we can do this without alerting Morgana. From there we will be able to take the citadel. For this to work we must attack in the night when the majority of guards will be in the citadel protecting Morgana while she sleeps. We will attack tomorrow night. The chances of survival are slim, so if you do not wish to fight we will not force you. But if you do wish to fight I will be honoured to fight beside you." Arthur bows his head to everyone and walks towards his bedroll. Merlin followed and lay down on his bedroll which was rolled out beside Arthur's.

"You did great back there." Merlin told Arthur as he lay down as well.

"Thank you. I thought they took you being a prince well too."

"I'm not their prince yet."

"They will just have to wait until tomorrow then." Arthur sighed dramatically causing Merlin to laugh.

After a while everyone settled down for the long night ahead of them and tried to sleep.

*~/0\~*

"Sire. My lady." A guard greeted from the throne room door.

"What is it?" An impatient male voice replied.

"There's someone here claiming to have valuable information."

"Send them in." A female voice answered this time. The throne room door opened wider and a peasant walked in and bowed deeply.

"I have information regarding the Pendragons, Sire." The peasant's Welsh voice spoke.

"Which is?" The female voice began to sound excited.

"They plan on catching you unaware in the night and taking back Camelot."

"Did they explain on what they planned to do?"

"The prince said that his brother had volunteered to sneak into the castle using a secret tunnel to take out the warning bells so Arthur's knights can take the lower town and regroup in the square."

"So Merlin plans on being the hero. How pathetic. Unfortunately for him I will be there waiting for him."

Morgana turns to the peasant. "You have done a great service to your King and Queen. You will be rewarded."

The man bows again. "Thank you My lady." He turns and leaves.

"Seems we will not have to leave the comfort of _our_ castle. They are coming to us." Morgana sits on her throne beside Bayard.

"It would seem not."

 **Recently I have created a joint account with my friend TheEyeOfTheFlame called TheSorcerersMedallions. *whispers in your ear* _You should check it out._**

 **We write a chapter each every Friday.**

 **Please review! I love reading your reviews!**

 **The next chapter will be up 23/1/16 (In my time zone)**


	18. Balinor

**Hello again! I'm so sorry! I know it's not Saturday but something personal came up and I wasn't able to upload. But I'm only one day late and as promised a new chapter. Anyway let the chapter begin!**

"Time to get up Merlin."

Merlin groaned as he swatted away the hand shaking him.

"Merlin." The voice rose.

Merlin rolled over and buried his head into his pack he used as a pillow.

"Fine we will go back to Camelot without you." Arthur teased.

Merlin's head shot up from his pack.

"I'm up."He mumbled tiredly.

"Good because we need to pack up the camp and get ready for later."

Merlin nodded slowly and sat up rubbing his eyes. Arthur walked off and started helping pack up bits and pieces.

Getting up, Merlin rolled his bedroll up and placed it with the other objects from the camp. As he stood up straight from putting his stuff down, Merlin saw Gaius and he thought of something that was bothering him.

"Gaius?" Gaius turned from his medicine bag and saw Merlin approaching him.

"Morning Merlin."

Merlin gave him a brief smile.

"There's something that's bothering me."

"Which is?"

"Dragonlord powers are passed from father to son, and I was led to believe Balinor was my father. But now I know he isn't, so how do I have this gift?"

Gaius nodded. "I wondered when you would realise. Balinor was Igraine's older brother. Your uncle. When he died he had no one to pass his gifts on to, he had no son or daughter. So you, as the closest relative with the same bloodline, received the gift."

"But what about Arthur? Surely he should've recieved it? I mean he is older than me." Merlin questioned.

"Arthur wouldn't be able to handle such power. Only sons of previous dragonlords can handle them."

"So how can I handle it?

"Because you are Emrys." Gaius stated simply. Merlin took this in.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he walked off to help pack up camp.

*~/0\~*

"Stop." Arthur called holding up his hand. Everyone came to a stop and looked at him expectantly. "If we go any further Morgana's sentries will notice us. Everyone started to relax after the long walk.

Arthur made a beeline for Merlin.

"You ready to go?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Do you remember the signal?"

"Yes."

"If you don't want to do this Merls you don't have to."

"I want to, Arthur. It's a dangerous job and I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Arthur nodded in understanding. He smiled and patted Merlin's armoured shoulder. "Go on then. Wouldn't want you to be late."

"When am I ever late?" Merlin joked laughing. Arthur continued to smile before pulling Merlin into a hug.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Merlin pulled away and readjusted his armour before drawing his sword and setting off in a jog towards Camelot.

*~/0\~*

"Morgana?" King Bayard asked.

"Yes?"

"I believed you were going to meet the 'long lost prince' as he attempted to sneak in."

"I am. The word that he is approaching only just came in." Morgana answered as she swept past him and out the door. The click of her heels faded out as she strode down the halls with a cloud of authority radiating off her.

Once Morgana had arrived in the armoury she found a small alcove and hid, waiting for her prey.

*~/0\~*

Now we all know that Merlin is extremely clumsy, but somehow he managed to get to the secret tunnel without falling or making a racket.

"Aliese." Merlin whispered. A quiet click sounded as the gate unlocked. Easing the gate open he slid inside the tunnel and gently shut it behind him. Merlin squinted against the dark.

"Léoht."

A small light appeared in Merlin's palm as he ventured down the dusty tunnels, pushing cobwebs away from his face.

Coming to the end of the tunnel Merlin saw the small door which was about 2ft tall in the middle of the wall and he let the light fade out.

"Tospringe."

The small door burst open and Merlin caught it before it slammed against the wall. He let go off the door and pushed against the shield which hung over the gap in the wall. The shield unhooked from the wall and fell with a clatter to the floor. Merlin winced at the noise but crawled through the space in the wall and into the armoury. Placing the shield back on the wall he turned to take in the room. It seemed like forever since he had last been in this room sharpening Arthur's sword or repairing his armour. But now with discovering who he really was he realised that he wouldn't be doing chores for Arthur ever again.

Lost in thought Merlin didn't realise when Morgana slipped out the alcove and lifted her hand.

"Hrindan hine." She whispered to herself. Before Merlin could react he was thrown against the wall and everything went black.

*~/0\~*

"Come on Merlin." Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Has he signalled yet?" Uther asked as he walked over to Arthur. Arthur shook his head but kept his eyes on the castle. A fast gallop of horse hooves broke the silence and they started to grow louder. Arthur and the Knights drew their swords ready for this newcomer. The horse finally came into view and it was riding straight for them. When the rider reached them they slowed down to a stop infront of Arthur and Uther. He smiled cruelly before reaching into his saddle bag and pulling out something brown and throwing it to Arthur. Arthur caught it deftly and he realised what it was. The mystery rider turned on his horse and rode away, back to Camelot.

"Arthur? What is it?" Uther questioned. Arthur looked at his father with fear in his eyes. He unfolded the bundle which was then recognisable as Merlin's signature brown jacket which was spotted with patches of blood.

"Is that?" Uther whispered.

"Merlin's jacket."

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have received a few reviews asking how Merlin received his dragonlord powers so I hope this chapter helped! Don't forget to leave reviews for this chapter and if you haven't already, don't forget to follow this story.**


	19. The Edge of Defeat

**I know I'm a terrible person for leaving this so late and not updating and I'm so sorry! I have had a lot to do recently for example going on a trip to London, becoming distracted by anime, and school work. But here's the chapter finally.**

Uther looked at the jacket with horror. "She knew we were coming." He almost growled.

"Then there was no point in taking out the warning bell." Arthur said. Uther shook his head.

"We should carry out the plan anyway. When we take back Camelot Merlin will be safe once more."

Arthur nodded rigorously. "We should leave straight away." He signalled the knights forward and started walking with determination in his step. Uther followed them to go save his son.

*~/0\~*

The cell was dark, cold, wet and teeming with rats. It was not a place Merlin would want to be willingly. He sat against the back wall with his legs drawn up against his chest to keep himself a little bit warmer. He hadn't seen anyone since he had woken up, once again, shackled in a cell. Merlin sighed in frustration and put his aching head on his knees. This was becoming a regular occurrence and Merlin really didn't want this consistent streak of bad luck to continue. He had already tried to unlock the shackles with magic but they simply glowed a dark gold and nothing happened. Seemed Morgana wasn't taking any chances. All he could do now was wait and hope that Arthur won't give up on him.

*~/0\~*

Once they had reached Camelot Arthur split everyone into four equal groups. Each group would go through a different gate to get into the lower town. Splitting up meant everyone would be in smaller groups so there would be less chance of being spotted by Morgana's men, or worse, Morgana herself. Arthur's group was to go through the Northern gate, Uther's the Eastern gate, Leon's the Southern gate, and Gwaine's group was to enter through the Western gate. After a few brief goodbyes and good wishes everyone set off on their task.

Once Arthur had reached his gate with his group he whistled a tune known well to the knights. He listened as the birds repeated his tune and carried it along the forests of Camelot. The same tune answered, then another, and then the last reply followed shortly after.

"Get ready." Arthur told his group. They all nodded in response and readied their weapons. "Now!" he roared and battle cries followed him as he ran through the gates, taking out Morgana's men one after the other.

*~/0\~*

Morgana looked out her chamber window with a smile. She watched as Arthur and his knights tried to take back the lower town. She knew that this futile attempt would do nothing to remove her from the throne. She moved away from the window and walked over to the table situated in the middle of the room. King Bayard sat at the table hunched over a stack of papers. Her fingers ran up his arms and rested on his shoulders as she come to stand behind the chair. She leant forward to beside his ear.

"Prince Arthur is here, along with his father. We wouldn't want to keep our royal guests waiting."

Bayard could hear the smile in her voice and he smiled as well. Straightening up in his chair, he pushed it back and rose. He held up his arm to Morgana.

"My lady." He said seductively.

"My lord." Morgana placed her arm around his and they walked together to the throne room.

*~/0\~*

They were nearly at the gates to the citadel. The knights had dispatched most of Morgana's men in the lower town though there were still plenty to go. But there was still one thing that was bothering Arthur. Morgana hadn't made an appearance. While he obviously didn't mind he did wonder what she could be doing that was more important than protecting her men. Then again does Morgana actually care if her men die?

Once Arthur's group had reached the gate he sent his men to help the others get to their gates. He kept his sword close as he walked into the courtyard. The small amount of hope Arthur had for taking back Camelot was shattered by the sight that met his eyes. Bodies bearing the crest of Camelot were strewn across the floor. A courtyard which is usually full of life was now silent and lifeless. It seemed that the others had already made it to the gate before Arthur. Arthur's face fell even further when he remembered.

"Father?"

The call was met with silence. Looking over the courtyard Arthur scanned each face of his fallen brethren for his father. Finding nothing he dashed across the courtyard and up the stairs into the castle. Surprisingly the halls were empty as he ran straight to the dungeons where he hoped his father and brother would be.

*~/0\~*

A knock on the door echoed through the throne room.

"Enter" Bayard called.

A guard came through the door breathing deeply and he bowed hastily. "Prince Arthur has been spotted making his way to the dungeons."

Morgana rose from her throne which sat beside Bayard's. Her eyes flashed gold and she was gone in a gust of wind.

Arriving at the dungeons Morgana sauntered over to the cells. She smirked as she looked at her father and half-brother.

"Seems Arthur has come to save you. Unfortunately he will be running a little late. Áhýde hwa sóþlic ongeanhworfenness hér, dón sé héafodsíen æalá hwa hit drætest."

Complete silence followed. Morgana walked away from the cells with a smirk playing on her lips once she had saw that her spell had worked.

*~/0\~*

Looking around the corner Arthur saw that there were two guards sat around a table playing a game with a die at the entrance of the dungeons. _Walk out there and knock them out, or draw them away?_ Arthur ponded over what to do before deciding to just knock them out. If he drew them away they would soon be back at their stations and he wouldn't be able to get out without knocking them out anyway. So he walked out of his hiding spot and swiftly used the hilt of his sword to slam against their temples to knock them out. He kept his sword out as he looked in each cell to see if his father and brother had been brought here. Coming to the end of the row of cells something red caught his eye in the last cell. Rushing to the cell door he looked in. He didn't expect to see what he did. He saw the thing he most dreading seeing. His father and brother lay motionless on the filthy cell floor, eyes open, not breathing. Arthur looked at them both with horror.

"No," He whispered as he slid down the door to the floor. "No, this isn't possible." Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked again, not believing what had happened. But the scene remained the same. The two people he held most dear to him lay dead in front of him. He knew father would disapprove but he didn't about his pride at this very moment. He curled up on himself and sobbed.

 **I was going to make this chapter a long one as an apology for not updating but I couldn't resist leaving this on a cliffy. Don't forget to review! New chapter should be up this Saturday.**


	20. Death claims us all

**Wow..I'm so sorry, it's been so long since I updated.. I have been busy but I'm not now. So we're on chapter 20 ! I never suspected I'd come this far and that's all thanks to you guys. Thank you for supporting this story and giving me a reason to carry it on, enjoy.**

He glanced up at the bodies with tears in his eyes.

"I will avenge you," He said hoarsely, his voice rough from crying. "Morgana will regret everything she's done, I don't care if she's my half sister..she's going to die."

Arthur stood and straightened himself and wiped away his tears with the heel of his hand. He reached out and clutched the bars.

"I will come back for you and you can be given a proper burial."

He let his hand slide off the bars as he turned his back and walked out the dungeon, using all his strength to not look back.

*~/0\~*

"Morgana? Back already?" Bayard questioned. Morgana walked the length of the hall smirking.

"The job is done. Arthur should be here soon to get his revenge, only to meet his untimely death."

"About time." Bayard replied impatiently.

"Patience my dear, all in good time." Morgana stopped before the throne. "While you distract him I'll wait from behind, I've known Arthur for long enough to know he'll make a 'speech' which gives me the perfect chance to subdue him."

Bayard smiles. "Alright, if it means we'll finally be rid of him."

Morgana turned on her heel and walked away.

Arthur then burst into the throne room. His cape was torn and in threads, his armour was out of place, and the brightness which usually gleamed in his eyes was replaced with a cold glare. He saw Bayard and his glare hardened.

"You," He spat. "Will pay for what you did. You killed my friends, my knights, my people, my father...my brother." Arthur started forward with his sword drawn but Morgana came up behind him and pierced a sword through his chest.

Coming to a stop his eyes widened and he lowered his head to look at the sword protruding out of his chest. "And now it's your turn." Morgana whispered into his ear.

He continued to look at the sword but there was no pain on his face, just regret and pity. Regret that he never got to avenge his father and brother and pity for Morgana, for how her mind has twisted and become corrupted by power so much he can't even recognise her anymore.

Arthur slowly looked over his shoulder at his half-sister and at the smirk staining her lips. "What could have possibly changed a loving, caring girl I grew up with to a woman who I don't even recognise, you're so full of hate... I pity you."

Morgana smirk turned to a snarl.

"I don't need your _pity_." She spat as she twisted the sword in his chest causing Arthur to cry out in pain. Morgana smiled again at his pain and yanked the sword out.

Blood dribbled out the corner of Arthur's mouth as he collapsed to his knees.

"Seems your end has come dear brother." Morgana laughed and kicked him to the floor. Bayard joined in her laughter and he got up from his throne.

"You couldn't even save your friends, your knights, your people, your father or your _brother_." Morgana gloated as she kicked Arthur in the chest where the sword wound was.

Coughing up a load of blood Arthur curled around his chest.

Morgana crouched down to beside his ear and whispered. "It must be so hard knowing you've failed everyone, there's no point fighting to stay alive, you have nothing left now."

"Yes he does." A voice answered. Morgana looked up and saw Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan looking livid in the doorway.

"Not for much longer." Morgana said getting to her feet. The knights all drew their swords and ran at Morgana all at once. Flicking her hand boredly Morgana sent the knights flying back into the wall.

"Well that's taken care of now. Let's go tell Camelot the royal family is dead." Morgana said stepping over Arthur's body before stopping and looking back at it.

"Someone needs to clean that up." She moaned, gesturing to the growing pool of blood and Arthur's lifeless body.

"It'll be taken care of." Bayard joined Morgana as they walked to the main balcony.

*~/0\~*

The people of Camelot were gathered in the courtyard looking up at the two people on the balcony with mixed emotions of fear and hate.

"People of Camelot," Morgana addressed. "The Pendragon family is dead!" Shocked gasps could be heard from the citizens. This shock turned to fear as it dawned on them that there was no one left now to save them from the witch.

Morgana smirked as she watched their faces morph to fear. "I, Morgana _Le Fay,_ " She finally said, ignoring her Pendragon blood. "Will take my rightful place upon the throne of Camelot with my dear King Bayard of Mercia and become Queen Morgana Le Fay!"

A pin drop could be heard as everyone took this in.

"Magic will be free once again! People will not be persecuted for their gifts but will be welcome within _my_ walls. But if anyone dare go against me, they will be punished, and that includes sorcerers."

Shouts of outrage started emanating from the crowds as Morgana turned and went back into the castle.

*~/0\~*

Slumped against the wall Gwaine started to come round. His hand twitched to the back of his head as he touched the new bump on his head from where he hit the wall.

"That bitch.." He muttered.

"Don't you mean witch?" Leon suddenly piped up.

Gwaine turned to look at him with a straight face. "That's what I said."

Shaking his head Leon got up and woke the others.

"Ar..Arthur?" Gwaine stuttered as he saw Arthur face down in a pool of his own blood. Shakily getting to his feet Gwaine approached Arthur and rolled him carefully onto his back. Arthur's eyes fluttered open slightly and he looked at Gwaine through half lidded eyes.

"Arthur! You're alive!" Gwaine exclaimed as he fumbled about and held his hands over the wound. "What the hell happened mate?"

"Uther...Merlin...they...they're...dead." Arthur whispered before he passed out.

Eyes widening and mouth falling open with shock Gwaine stared at Arthur as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

Percival placed his hand on Gwaines shoulder before pulling him to his feet and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Completely breaking down he cried in Percival's arms over the loss of one of his best friends.

 **Hope you all enjoyed please leave a review I love reading them, cheers! :)**


	21. Sorcerer!

**Heh**. **You must hate me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I'm determined to finish this now to start a new story 3**

On first glance, Percival can look very intimidating with his bulging muscles and large height but he is a gentle giant. He held Gwaine delicately and rocked him side to side to calm him down as his cries racked through his body as he wept into Percival's chest. He'd lost everything. His home and his friends. He only had the knights left.

"I'm going to kill her!"Gwaine screamed in anguish. "I'm going to kill that vile bitch and make her suffer!"

"Calm yourself Gwaine. Arthurs our top priority right now. He's in a critical condition." Percival spoke softly. Gwaine wriggled himself out of Percival's arms and rushed to Arthur and picked him up gently, scolding himself for letting his emotions take over him at a time like this.

"I'll take Arthur to Gaius" Gwaine states.

"It'll be dangerous and Arthur doesn't have much time left." Leon asserted. Gwaine looked at him desperately.

"Then what do I do?"

"I am unsure," Leon claimed defeated.

"We have no other option, a dangerous option is by far better than no idea. At least he will have a chance if we try." Gwaine cried exasperatedly. The knights shared glances between each other.

"Alright but-"

Leon's sentence was cut short with Merlin bursting through the throne room doors panting with Uther closely behind him.

"Merlin!" The knights all exclaimed in chorus. In turn, he returned his signature goofy grin.

"Miss me?" He grinned.

"We thought you were dead." Elyan stuttered.

"Dead? No, I'm fine where did you get the idea I was dead?"

"Arthur told us." Elyan looked over at Arthur. Merlin followed where he was looking and his heart seemed to stop.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried as he ran to him. Gwaine lowered Arthur to the floor so Merlin could get a proper look at him. Uther followed and knelt beside his son.

"Brother!" Merlin sobbed as he held his hand over Arthur's chest. Uther looked upon his fallen son's body in shock and his tears dripped onto the floor.

Merlin cut away Arthurs t-shirt to look at the wound. Everyone knew the same fact but no one voiced their thoughts. Arthur would not survive this. Not losing hope just get Merlin unbuckled his chest plate and dropped it to the floor and pulled off his t-shirt. This act received hisses from the knights as they saw the damage that still covered Merlin's body. But he didn't care. He ripped his shirt to shreds and began wrapping the prince's chest.

"Merlin it's futile... There's only one option." Gwaine spoke quietly. Whilst the others did not know what this meant Merlin got the message. He would have to use magic. Merlin nodded to say he got the message and he looked up to his father. His father, the one who loathed magic more than anything.

"I'm deeply sorry father,"

Uther was both confused and touched as he did not know why Merlin was apologising but touched on how he called him father.

"Do not think too harshly of me."

Merlin laid both palms upon Arthur's wounds and began chanting his death wish.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!" As Merlin chanted, Morgana walked in with Bayard at her side. His eyes glared gold and Arthur's wound slowly started to heal over. Silence fell across the room as everyone watched as the wound fully closed and Arthur started to stir.

"Sorcerer!" Uther cried. The knights gazed at Merlin in betrayal.

"I-I can explain!" Merlin stammered.

"You wretched bastard!" Morgana shrieked. She thrust her hand at Merlin and used her magic to lift him up by his throat and Morgana stalked over to her prey. She clenched her fist and Merlin began to splutter and gasp for breath.

"How dare you. You have magic! I confided in you, I came to you when I was terrified of myself, of my magic and you pushed me away! That whole time I had magic and you never even helped me! This is all your fault, you let me fall into Morgause's hands where she corrupted me and turned me against Camelot. The death of everyone in Camelot is on your hand's Merlin. I always wondered how you always managed to save Camelot," Morgana turned to Uther. "So your son and your daughter are both sorcerers. But the difference is your son watched over Arthur and Camelot like a guardian angel saving it many times but I bet you will still condemn him to death. Oh well, not as if that bothers me."

Black dots danced across Merlin's eyes threatening him to fall into unconsciousness, an abyss where he wouldn't be able to protect his friends. He raised his hand and threw Morgana away from him and everyone else with the strength he had left.

There was a crack as Morgana's head hit the wall and the grip around Merlin's neck faded and he fell to the floor.

"Merlin!"

Gwaine sprinted over to his best friend and lifted his head off the floor onto his lap.

"Is A-Arthur okay?" Merlin murmured. Gwaine chuckled at his friend's antics.

"He's okay thanks to you." Gwaine turned Merlin to face Arthur who was starting to sit up.

"No one will see it that way." Merlin held his throat and looked away from the others.

"F-Father you're alive!" Arthur blurted out. He laughed and hugged his father tightly. "What about Merlin?"

Uther didn't answer but just held his son.

Bayard looked up from tending to Morgana and drew his sword before making a beeline for Merlin. Gwaine noticed this and drew his sword and stood over Merlin.

"Get out of my way!" Bayard swung at Gwaine which Gwaine easily deflected. Arthur's gaze shot to Gwaine and to Merlin behind him.

"Merlin!" Arthur grinned and stumbled to his feet. Merlin looked around Gwaine's legs and looked up at Arthur with fear in his eyes. Arthurs brows furrowed and he staggered over to him.

"You're not touching my friend," Gwaine growled and attacked Bayard. Arthur weaved around the fighting pair and helped Merlin to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked with worry lacing his tone. Merlin just nodded and let Arthur support his weight. Merlin looked where Morgana was slumped on the floor and saw the knights restraining her.

"You know all the pain from my chest is gone and I feel absolutely fine." Arthur chuckled. He really is a dollophead, Merlin shook his head and went to Uther with Arthurs help. Merlin stumbled as Arthur came to a halt suddenly after seeing Uther's face filled with disgust.

"Don't bring the sorcerer near me."

Something in Arthur seemed to click and he looked down to his chest and unravelled the bandages. His skin was unmarked. His head shot up to look at Merlin.

"You did this?" Arthur whispered. His voice sounded broken and betrayed which hurt Merlin to the bone.

He nodded. "I'm a sorcerer, I have magic."

 **Thank you for staying with me even though I left the series on hiatus for way to long. Hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Redemption

**Hello again! It's awesome to see how my readers have stuck with the story I'm very flattered.**

 _"I'm a sorcerer, I have magic."_

The words stung deeply and echoed in Arthur's mind.

 _He can't have magic. No! This is Merlin we're talking about, my brother. Merlin the bumbling fool who always had a smile on his face, the useless servant who tripped over his own feet and who could not even hurt a fly. He cannot be a cold-blooded sorcerer, he has a warm selfless heart, he does not go around showing off his power and killing people mercilessly._ _He is not a sorcerer._

"No, no you can't be... Merlin, please tell me this is all a joke you can't be a sorcerer." Arthur stuttered and laughed nervously. To Arthur's horror, Merlin shook his head.

"This is not a joke Arthur! I- I was born like this I cannot help who I am. This is why we were separated at birth, Gaius said my eyes glowed deeply with magic which he was confused about, no one is born with magic, he was about to explain this to Uther when he announced his vengeance on the Old Religion for killing Igraine. He feared for my life so he sent me to Ealdor where I grew up in fear of being executed for how I was born every waking moment. I've always wanted to tell you, honest, but whenever I went to tell you something happened to twist your mind against magic. It was either tell you and be executed or stay quiet so I could carry on protecting you."

"You'd think I'd execute you if you told me?" Arthur sounded even more heartbroken than when he said he had magic.

"I-I didn't know. I had lost the confidence to trust people after being betrayed so many times. I didn't know what to do I'm so sorry I only ever had good intentions." Merlin snivelled and wiped his eyes.

"I believe you, Merlin." Arthur said softly.

"I only ever protected you- wait you believe me?" Merlin looked at him through tear-glazed eyes which had a hopeful glint in them.

Arthur smiled slightly and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed how I've stayed alive these last few years, sure I didn't know how but I knew something was watching over me, and it was you."

Merlin's face spread into a huge grin and he engulfed his big brother in a hug. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder to be accepted by him while he has been scared he would hate him this whole time.

"Get away from that sorcerer, Arthur." Uther growled. The brothers both turned to him, Merlin, with a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm a warlock, get it right." Merlin retaliated.

Every instinct in Uther was telling him to cut Merlin down because he's a sorcerer, but, he couldn't find the heart to do so. He was his son, and he was a sorcerer. How on earth did his life come to this? Having to choose between the law and his son.

"How can I trust you?" Uther questioned.

"Trust me? You're unsure if you can trust me? Are you kidding me! All I've done since I've been here is save this kingdom over and over, risking my life and exposing my magic over and over. I've watched friends die and innocent sorcerers put to death by you, all the while still protecting this kingdom. Do you think I did that all that for nothing, all that to turn my back on this kingdom?" Merlin shouted which was rare for him. Arthur watched him precariously and Uther was left speechless. "I'm your son." Merlin's voice cracked, his throat swelling through holding back tears.

"I know you are. You have to give me time to let this settle in." Uther got to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Gwaine restraining King Bayard of Mercia and the knights lugging an unconscious Morgana to the dungeons. Looking around the room he took in the destruction, it would take a while to fix it. "Sir Gwaine?"

Gwaine came over. "Yes, Sire?"

"Let the enemies know we have their leaders and they will surrender. Then, send word to the camp and gather citizens and knights to come back to Camelot once our opponents leave and cut down any knights who refuse to go." Uther ordered with his hands firmly on his hips.

"Yes, Sire." Gwaine bowed and left at once, not without sparing a glance to the princes. Arthur helped Merlin to his feet and kept an arm around his waist to give him support.

"I'm okay Arthur, I can stand." Merlin chuckled.

"Sure, sure." Arthur grinned. Uther looked between them confused on how Arthur could trust him and be so close with him again so easily and so soon.

"I plan to use King Bayard to make Mercia surrender to us."

Arthur looked shocked. "Are you mad?"

 _Yes_ , Merlin thought before scolding himself for such thoughts.

"If they don't surrender Bayard will be executed."

"Father this isn't wise, they'll declare war and citizens will be slaughtered!"

"And we will see it coming and will be prepared and we will win. They will be weak after this war with fewer knights and no one to lead them. We will win either away we will expand our kingdom and prosper."

Arthur had no argument against his father. It would greatly benefit Camelot to gain more land and citizens but to get that blood will have to be shed.

"At least talk it over with the council. What is to be done with Morgana?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"She is to be executed for her crimes. I don't want to do this but she has caused too much grief and suffering and there is no other way to stop her."

"I know..." Arthur looked down at his feet. He dearly loved his sister but his father is right, if we let her go she would not stop, she would continue to kill people and we cannot allow that to happen. She must be executed for the greater good.

"And what about me?" Merlin asked quietly. Uther turned to his youngest son.

"I'm sorry but I have to put the matter to the side for the moment so I can give it my full attention and work it out carefully. Morgana will be executed at dawn and we will hold your coronation the following day so you can get to terms with things. You two should both retire to your chambers and get some rest." Uther explained solemnly.

"Father, doesn't Merlin need new chambers?" Arthur asked tiredly.

"I'm fine in my chamb-"

"Ah yes, of course, I will send a servant to make a room up on our floor. A prince requires his own chambers Merlin you cannot continue to live in your small room. You have a reputation to uphold."

Merlin nodded sadly, he would deeply miss being with Gaius. He enjoyed the times they spent with each other.

"You will also both be appointed new manservants," Uther chuckled. "As Merlin cannot continue with that menial job."

"No please, I do not want a manservant." Merlin pleaded but Uther didn't hear any of it, he left the pair to speak to the head servant. Merlin ran his hand through his raven hair and sighed deeply. The sun streaming in from the shattered windows shone into his eyes making him squint against the beams. The golden light mixed with his cerulean eyes and made them appear a deep gold.

"So what can you do?" Arthur asked as he walked with Merlin to his chambers.

"Do?" Merlin repeated, shielding his eyes from the light.

"With your magic."

"I can do quite a lot of things, I can't really explain it all."

"So you're not utterly useless then," Arthur noted with a chuckle. Merlin laughed with him.

"I'm very useful I'll have you know. I can do more than just juggle eggs"

"So the clumsy thing was all an act?"

"Unfortunately no, you still have that to deal with that," Merlin smirked.

"Oh, lovely." Arthur quipped faking annoyance.

"Oh by the way sorry to burst your bubble but all those monsters you 'killed' since I've been here, it's very likely that the majority were killed by me, like...the dragon."

"I didn't kill the dragon?" Arthur raised his voice.

"Like you had the power to stop a dragon! I know you're arrogant Arthur but that is just unbelievable." Merlin grinned widely before taking off in a sprint down the hall.

"Merrrlllliiinnnn!" Arthur shouted, his voice echoing down the halls, before he ran after his brother.

 **Just when you thought things had started to calm down. Hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Execution

**Welcome back!**

The two brothers fell back onto Arthur's bed panting from the exercise, laughing.

"One day you'll catch me." Merlin grinned and shoved Arthur.

"Well, it's easy to run when there's nothing to you," Arthur poked Merlin's side causing him to squirm. "Is someone ticklish?" Arthur perked up at this new information. When he received no reply from his little brother who had his arms wrapped around his sides like some kind of shield; Arthur's smile spread into an ear to ear grin and he pinned the warlock to the bed and started to mercilessly tickle him.

"No!" He squealed and giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh yes!" Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "I've found your weak spot."

Merlin hooked his leg around Arthur's chest and rolled them both over so Merlin was above Arthur. "I happen to know you're ticklish too."

Arthur's eyes widened in fright which made Merlin giggle.

"You're such a girl, Merlin! Ah-!" Arthur was cut off by his own squeal as Merlin started to tickle him back. They carried on tickling each other until they were both panting once more.

Arthur sat up suddenly.

"Can you show me some magic, please."

Merlin looked up Arthur who was acting like a child begging their parents for sweets. He gave Merlin the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright," Merlin sat up and faced Arthur. "What would you like to see?"

Arthur shrugged leaving Merlin to have to think for himself, as usual. Merlin looked down to his loosely clenched fist and made a red butterfly appear in his hand and let it go.

Arthur watched it in wonder, eyes sparkling. "Red, for Camelot." Arthur smiled and looked back at Merlin when the butterfly fluttered out the window. "Magic can be truly beautiful..."

"Yes, it can be; if you give it the chance." Merlin nodded and leant his weight against the intricate carved wooden backboard of Arthur's bed. He began to trace the patterns with his finger self-consciously.

"How are you, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up through his lashes. "I'm good," He nodded and smiled. "I'm really good. Everything seems perfect, perhaps too perfect but I'm going to enjoy the moment. I guess I'm tired; so much has gone on and has drained me physically and emotionally."

"I understand. You should retire and get some rest."

"But-"

Arthur smiled knowingly. "I am able to take care of myself Merls, go get some rest."

Merlin let a deep breath escape through his nose and struggled to part himself from the luxurious bed, his body longed for the bed to rest his tired bones as soon as he parted it.

"There's one waiting for you in your new room Merlin. It has probably been made up already with your things." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin nodded gratefully. "Good night Arthur."

"Good night brother."

The door clicked shut and footsteps walked out of earshot.

Merlin awkwardly stood outside his new chambers.

 _This is where your life starts Merlin, a prince and a known sorcerer._ He slowly entered the warm room and looked around.

The chambers were similar to Arthurs. At the end of the room was his queen-size, four poster bed which was opposite a fire which was already crackling away nicely with a cosy fire, filling the room with a nice aura. A small table sat in front of the door and a large wardrobe with changing screen was at the end of the bed.

Merlin shrugged his armour off onto the table and flopped onto the bed.

 _Pure luxury._

He let the comfy bed leech the tiredness and ache out of his bones as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sire."

"Sire, your breakfast is here."

 _Sire? My breakfast?_

Merlin sat up dazed, still half asleep. He let his eyes adjust and focused on the man at the end of his bed. He recognised him as one of the servants.

"Oh, hello," Merlin rubbed his eyes. "Not to be rude but I don't require a manservant, sorry."

"The king said to not let ourselves be dismissed by you, he knew you'd refuse, Sire." He bowed.

"Well can you stop me calling you Sire?"

"Alright, my lord."

Merlin rubbed his head awkwardly. "What is your name?"

"My name is insignificant to you my lord."

"Tell me your name." Merlin could feel his patience slipping.

"My name is Jeffery, my lord."

"Good morning, Jeffery. My name is Merlin and I like to be called by my name." Merlin waited to see if he would use his name.

"I'm sorry my lord but if I was to call you by your common name it would suggest that we're on the same social standing, you're above me and it would be very rude and disrespective of me to do such a thing."

Merlin groaned and fell back onto his bed. "What about just in here?"

"I'm sorry Sire I cannot-"

"Do such a thing." Merlin finished for him annoyed. He got up and left to go to Arthur's chambers.

Not bothering to knock, like always, Merlin walked in.

"Arthur?"

Arthur was curled up cuddling his covers asleep. Smirking Merlin walked over to his brother, grabbed his ankle and dragged him out of bed. A loud thud sounded as Arthur's half naked body slapped against the cold stone floor. He yelped from the sudden impact and the rude awakening and scrambled to his feet.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice resounded through the castle, no one took any notice having heard it before previously many times.

During the night people made their way back to the castle and took in the damage. The whole city was basically asleep at this hour, resting from the events that had just unfolded.

"The sun's out, the birds are out and I'm out!" Merlin exclaimed with glee. Arthur groaned and dropped back onto the bed.

"You're certainly in a chipper mood." Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly and settled back down into the warmth and comfort of his bed.

"I have every reason to be. Everything just seems to have fallen in place; the stars have aligned!" Merlin fell back dramatically beside Arthur, disturbing him from attempting to fall back asleep.

"Well I'm glad you're happy but I'm tired, everyone's tired; and, well I can't really be ecstatic like you with the thought of Morgana's execution later..."

"I know, I don't want her to go either. I cared about her, a lot. There is no other way to protect innocent lives though, so what must be done, has to be done."

Arthur didn't like the solemn mood setting in. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Merlin's mood didn't lighten after the comment about Morgana.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Crowds gathered to see the great, powerful, wicked witch brought to her knees bound in shackles and chains. Finally, the mad slaughter had come to an end, Camelot no longer had to live in fear of sorcery. Once Morgana dies she won't be around to terrorise innocent citizens and attempt to infiltrate the citadel to take over. To be fair the people had had enough of Morgana claiming Camelot.

Uther silenced the murmuring crowd with the drop of his raised arm. The princes stood by his side in their formal wear, looking sadly to the floor.

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, condemn Morgana _Le Fay_ to death by the noose for her crimes against Camelot," Uther scowled the words _Le Fay_ venomously, dismissing her as his daughter. "but first," The brothers looked at their father questionably. "I have made an extremely hard decision, from now, I declare all sorcerers free. All who enter Camelot will no longer be persecuted for their, _gifts,_ and everyone is free to study magic."

The crowds gasped and began shouting in protest. Uther silenced them once more.

"We were wrong, I was wrong about magic. Igraine was unable to conceive and I, desperate for an heir, turned to the Old Religion in hope of a miracle birth. I was warned that to create a life, another must be taken to restore balance to the world; I was young and foolish and didn't listen to the warning and carried on with the spell to let Igraine conceive so I could produce an heir. Nine months later I was blessed with two beautiful boys but lost my wife. I blamed the Old Religion and condemned it from then on. Due to this action my youngest, Merlin, was smuggled out of Camelot so he was not harmed by my wrath."

The people listened in silence and Uther pulled Merlin forward.

"Merlin had to leave Camelot as my physician feared for his life when his eyes glowed gold as he was born. Merlin is a warlock, he was born with magic and he has protected Camelot year upon year without credit. You all know Merlin, you know his selflessness, his caring heart, you all know he couldn't hurt a fly. He is living proof that not all sorcerers are corrupted by their powers, he helped me see that. Merlin, this is a big question which will be difficult on top of your prince duties but I have no one better and more trustworthy to ask, will you be my advisor in magic?"

Tears streamed out of Merlin's eye's, they were tears of joy which erupted from hearing his father free his kind. He couldn't find words and just nodded with a grin.

"Thank you, son." Uther cried with him and hugged him.

Uther hardly ever hugged anyone, for Arthur, Gaius had always been the one to go to for warm affection his father failed to give, Arthur was afraid to cry in front of his father in fear of him reprimanding him for being weak; with Gaius he felt comfortable doing so and Gaius used to hug him as he cried and looked after him when he was sick. Uther's heart turned stone cold the moment Igraine drew her last breath. Merlin seemed to break the barrier and showed a new Uther. Arthur smiled softly. He liked this new Uther.

The people pondered in silence, soaking up this new information. They were frightened of sorcery, utterly terrified. They had all watched it kill people close to them mercilessly and it would take time for them to warm to it. They trusted Merlin, nearly everyone in Camelot had been touched by Merlin's kindness and affection. Perhaps it wasn't that bad.

"That's all it took to change your mind on magic?!" Morgana screamed brokenly. "Your _daughter_ had magic and you never repealed magic for me!"

"I was blinded by hate, and all you succeeded in was clouding my vision further. You fell to your own powers and you let it consume you. You turned yourself against your family and friends. If you had confided in me I wouldn't have killed you. You would have been able to let me see the truth." Uther signalled to the executioner who proceeded to place the noose around Morgana's neck and then he stood back, foot on the box beneath her which her feet rested on to stop the rope cutting off the precious supply of oxygen.

"Curse all of you." Morgana spat through her teeth, wanting the last word.

The box was pushed away and Morgana's feet and body were left suspended. Gravity conducted its deadly deed and Morgana's body fell limp after struggling against the slow suffocation. It was a painful death, but it less than she deserved. Uther did not wish to use the pyre on Morgana, she was his daughter and he did not wish for that death on her, he didn't wish it on anyone anymore.

Merlin looked upon the once beautiful girl's body, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Goodbye Morgana." He whispered. You're not getting the last word, not this time.


	24. Coronation

**I'm sorry for the feels in the last chapter.**

Life seemed to go back to the way it was. Sorcerers didn't show themselves straight away, unsure if they could trust the drop of the death sentence, but in time they would.

At this moment, Merlin sat at his desk trying - and failing - to keep himself awake as Geoffrey talked him through the history of Camelot and old laws on magic. He had resorted to tapping rhythms on the table to try and keep his mind awake.

Eventually, his saviour in the form of his big brother burst through the doors interrupting Geoffrey's lesson and Merlin's soon to be nap.

"My turn." Arthur grinned.

Geoffrey huffed and stacked his books up before leaving the princes alone.

"Uh, more lessons, is this necessary?" Merlin moaned.

"Absolutely!" Arthur smirked. "I'm here to teach you how to be princely."

Merlin moaned louder and put his head on the desk.

"Now.." Arthur began.

* * *

When the lesson was over Merlin was aching to get outside and let out all the energy that built up sitting listening to lectures. He made a bee-line straight to his room to put on his armour and to collect his sword.

"Mind if I join you?"

Merlin spun on his heel surprised - as he didn't hear the door open - to see Kay.

"Course. Then I can see how out of practice you are." Merlin grinned and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Au contraire, mon ami. _[On the contrary, my friend_.] Don't cry when I beat you." Kay challenged.

"You're on." Merlin made his way to his surrogate father and shook his outstretched hand.

They walked down to the training fields and took their positions opposite each other. The air was nippy and the skies were clouded leaving the world dim.

"First one to get a deadly strike on the other wins." Merlin gave a test spin of his sword and balanced lightly on the balls of his feet.

Kay nodded and bent his knees slightly, readying his sword.

"Fight!"

The pair advanced forward and circled each other, daring their opponents to make a move. Merlin made the first move as he quickly struck down onto Kay forcing him to raise his sword to deflect it. Merlin used this opportunity of exposure to quickly circle around Kay's sword and strike at his side. Before the blade met its target it clashed against metal and was pushed away. Merlin regained his footing and sent a quick succession of slashes at Kay, which, were all skillfully deflected.

"Come on Merlin!" Kay taunted and grinned.

Merlin spun with his sword at his back causing Kay to turn away from him which meant he could tap his sword against his back. It was Merlin's turn to grin as Kay turned around.

"You sneaky sod."

 _"Au contraire!_ " Merlin mocked. "Don't cry when you lose!"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your coronation." Kay really was a sore loser.

"Touche. I shall see you later." Merlin sheathed his sword and shook a sweaty hand through his raven locks. He made his way self-consciously through the maze of Camelot's corridors to his destination. He walked into the physician's chambers without thinking and trod up his stairs. Walking into his room he was painfully reminded that this was no longer his room.

"Merlin?" Gaius' soft voice asked from the main room.

"Yeah, it's me." Merlin sadly closed the door and made his way back into the main chamber where Gaius stood by the door, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't apologise, Merlin," Gaius walked over to his nephew. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you. I should be getting ready for the coronation but I promise I'll be back to see you properly after."

"I know you will." Gaius smiled warmly as Merlin rushed to his new chambers to bathe and dress.

* * *

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Merlin shoved his hands under his legs and sat on them to stop them shaking. There was nothing to be nervous about but he couldn't help it.

He took in his outfit which consisted of black leather boots, brown cotton trousers and a burgundy red formal top with a jacket. He tied his familiar scarf around his neck and tucked it under his jacket for a sense of familiarity.

"You ready?" Arthur asked, coming over to stand him up and straighten out his clothes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Merlin let out a quivering breath and shook his arms out.

"It's understandable to be nervous, this is the last thing you'd expect to happen in your life."

"I'm just worried I'll mess up and not be able to be the prince Camelot deserve."

"Don't be silly." Merlin stumbled forward as Arthur smacked him around the back of the head. "Don't say stuff like that. You've already made Camelot proud."

Merlin smoothed down his hair and looked away sheepishly.

"Now get out there." Arthur patted his shoulder before leaving to join his father

"Yeah." He muttered to himself before sheathing his ceremonial sword and he looked in the mirror. A foreign face stared back at him. Arthur was right, for once. Never in his life would he have thought he'd be getting ready for his own coronation. A prince. _He's going to be a prince._ Magic is going to be free. He has everything he could have ever wished for, plus a few additions. Shame Morgana couldn't be here to see magic thrive.

Time to start a new life.

Merlin walked slowly down the halls, the heels of his shoes clicking against the smooth stone floor which echoed a sense of authority. He took a few paces before stopping in front of the big double doors into the throne room. The guard bowed his head towards him and tapped a short quiet sequence onto the door and trumpets started to play to announce his presence. The doors pushed open and Merlin looked down the hall which quietened as they all turned to look. Uther and Arthur stood on the elevated platforms with three thrones standing boldly behind them, Merlin smiled at the new one that sat beside Arthur's.

He walks towards Uther with a strong stride and his face showed no sign of the previous nervousness. Merlin knelt down in front of Uther and looked ahead.

Uther picked up the sceptre and held it across his chest. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire." Merlin echoed confidently.

Uther raised a sceptre horizontally level with Merlin's shoulders. "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

Merlin raised his hand and clasped the cool metal. "I, Merlin _Pendragon_ , do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

Uther smiled at Merlin using his true surname and let go of the sceptre. He turned to Arthur who held the plush crimson pillow, on which, the crown lay; the crown was a simple gold band with beautiful jewels encrusted in it which caught the light and glowed. Merlin watched as he did so then looked at the crimson of the pillow and thought about how it resembled the colour of blood. Blood that will be shed under his name; it was the sad reality of the duties of a prince in this era. Uther turned back to Merlin with the crown balanced between his hands. "Being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth," He placed the crown on his head." you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

Merlin stood and turned to face the crowd with a smile and his sceptre held proudly against his chest. He glanced up at the large stained glass window remembering Arthur's coronation. Nothing came, and for that he was glad. He felt the crown on his head. It fit nicely. Although it didn't weigh much it felt like a large weight, a weight on his shoulders. He was responsible for the safety of Camelot now and he couldn't fail his people, not that he wasn't before, now it just seemed more, official. He knew he'd get through just fine and he plastered a large smile across his face and looked at everyone.

Gaius looked upon the boy he'd come to treat as his son. He knew it was cheesy but they really did grow up so fast. His heart swelled with pride as he watched the boy turned to face everyone proudly with the crown seated on his head.  
It truly belonged there.


	25. Celebrations

**So Merlins a prince. Yay! I'm sorry I took so long to upload I had trouble with writer's block, a power cut and a sleepover so sorry. I've had problems uploading so I'm sorry if you had another notification.**

Camelot sure knew how to throw a party.

The hall was well decorated and food lined the tables which filled the hall with a range of different smells. Musicians stood in the corner and played a slow song for everyone to dance to. The music started to die down and everyone turned to the door expectantly.

The doors were pushed open and their newly crowned prince walked in with Uther and Arthur. Everyone started to applaud and Merlin's cheeks went a rosy red and he bowed to thank everyone.

"Let the celebrations begin!" Uther extended his arms out as everyone cheered and they took their seats. Music started to play again and the royal family found their way to their seats also.

"It's nice, and weird, to not be serving at this event." Merlin looked down each side of the table at all the occupants.

"This is where you belong now my son." Uther placed his hand atop Merlin's before starting to eat.

Merlin looked at all his options and struggled to decide what to try first. All the meals were made out of the finest ingredients on offer and Merlin had only ever tried some of these things when Arthur left it over. He took a little bit of everything, piling it up on his platter.

He took his first bite and what ensued was heaven. The juices exploded in his mouth, running down his throat like a hot drink on a cold winters eve. The chicken was sweet and smoky with a variety of herbs and spices you wouldn't find in Camelot. It took no effort to chew as it just seemed to melt in his mouth and settle nicely in his stomach.

Arthur watched with varying levels of amusement as his brother's face contorted into pleasure. "Merlin's enjoying himself."

"Mmm, remind me to compliment the cooks on their chicken, c'est délicieux _[it is delicious]_ !"

Arthur raised one eyebrow in surprise. "Je ne savais pas que vous avez parlé français _[I did not know that you spoke French]_ ,"

"Kay insisted on it,"

"Most people with your upbringing do not even know how to read or write."

"He was a knight so he was educated and he managed to teach me along with how to fight." He dug back into his food.

Arthur looked down the table at said knight and watched as he conversed with the others. Merlin insisted on him becoming a knight of Camelot but he refused claiming someone had to look after Hunith. Merlin accepted albeit not to his pleasure. Arthur didn't take long to clear his plate along with Merlin who was leaning on his elbow with a satisfied look on his face from a full stomach.

As the evening rolled by Merlin watched the evenings entertainment as they performed various acts, from juggling objects on fire to swallowing swords.

"Hey Merlin you should go up there," Arthur slapped his back a little tipsy

"What- no." Merlin stuttered.

"Aw come on don't be such a party pooper!" Arthur proceeded in pushing Merlin out of his seat and began applauding him as Merlin begrudgingly trudged to the space in the middle of the surrounding tables.

Uther leant back in his chair and placed his gloved hand to his lips and watched with amusement.

Merlin shuffled awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Do a magic show," Arthur grinned taking another sip from his ale.

"I'm not a magician who does tricks, I'm a powerful warlock." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest slightly offended.

"Just do it." Arthur shook his tankard in his direction and ale slopped over the rim onto the table.

Merlin huffed walked over to a man and took off his hat. The man restrained his irritated expression over the loss of his hat and watched what he did. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he reached into the hat like there was no bottom. He put his whole arm in and pulled something back out. On his finger was a beautiful white dove. Everyone one looked at the beautiful creature in awe which then flew off out an open window. Everyone began to applaud and Merlin bowed and handed the hat back to the gentleman.

Merlin's eyes glowed again and four eggs appeared in his hands. His eyes went to Arthur who smiled knowingly. He began to juggle the fragile eggs high while performing stupid stunts beneath them. He threw up all the eggs into the air which then exploded into golden sparks which floated down to the ground. Everyone started to applaud again and no one saw the egg, which didn't change, until it landed on Arthur's head. Merlin clamped his hand over his mouth to stop an outburst of laughter as egg yolk and whites ran down the seething boy's face.

" _Merlin_!" He shouted and ran after Merlin who sprinted off away from the murderous prince.

* * *

"Father?"

Uther looked up at Merlin stood by the door with his hands clasped in front of him. "Hello son,"

"What're you doing?" Merlin walked over to his side and looked curiously at the letter in front of his father who seemed to be stressing over it.

"Something which Camelot's future depends on,"

Merlin sat on the wooden chair which creaked in protest and read the letter. There wasn't much as Uther had only got as far as writing: 'To whome this may concern'. "What are you trying to write?"

"A letter to Mercia announcing the capture of their king and that should stand down."

Merlin's eyes widen and his stomach sunk to his feet. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. I plan to unite all the kingdoms which will create peace amongst the people. Taking Mercia will expand our army greatly and we'll have more land. With that army, we can threaten other kingdoms to stand down and let Camelot rule over them with their king as Lord of that kingdom."

"Surely there will just be more bloodshed."

"With a big enough army, any kingdom would be stupid to go to war with us,"

"What if Mercia doesn't stand down?"

"Then we shall go to war with them, they're weak and they will see sense to back down before there is too much death."

Merlin could only nod as these thoughts turned over and over in his mind. He knew these peaceful perfect times wouldn't last long. He hated the fighting but you had to make sacrifices if you ever wanted peace. The idea was a good idea, but this was Arthur's job. It was his and Arthur's destiny to unite and rule over Albion, this thought unsettled Merlin and made him worry about what was in store for their father.


	26. Mercia

**There are some uploading problems with fanfiction so you may not have received an alert about the last chapter so check if you've read it :/. Here's chapter 26:**

"This is outrageous!" Bayard shouted.

"It's this or be executed for attacking Camelot."

"I'd rather be executed!"

"You'll be the Lord of Mercia which is a generous offer after what you've done."

"You're a coward king. You can only take Mercia by capturing their leader and threatening them while they're weak."

"Oh believe me Camelot could easily take Mercia but we do not wish for soldiers to die, we wish to spill as little blood as possible." Uther reasoned

"Give me time to think over your offer," Bayard replied in a calmer tone and rubbed his face.

"Thank you, I respect how you will consider my offer for peace." Uther left the dungeons and went back to his chambers to continue writing the letter to Mercia.

When he reached his chambers Merlin was already there waiting for him.

"Merlin? Do you need something?"

"I came to speak to you," Merlin explained solemnly.

"Why are you so down?" Uther interrupted and approached him worried.

"I need to speak about your idea to unite the kingdoms."

"Why's that?"

"You remember the Great Dragon?"

"Yeah,"

"Well his name is Kilgharrah and, well, he's not dead..."

"What? I thought Arthur killed him." His tone had a slight hint of anger creeping in.

"As if he could kill him, no, I just told Arthur he did. You see the last Dragonlord Balinor was Igraine's brother and with no children, I was his only optional heir to his power. When he died I received his Dragonlord powers and I commanded Kilgharrah to never attack Camelot again, I couldn't find it in me kill him. He's been a massive help to the kingdom and he's saved me as well. Anyway, he told me I had a destiny to unite the kingdoms together to form Albion which ruled under one banner. I'm worried for you because it's my destiny to do it with Arthur with him as king which is why I worry for your safety. I fear something will become of you if you initiate this idea making Arthur king in turn."

Uther listened thoughtfully. "I understand your concern but I must do what's best for the kingdom even if it means my life."

"But we need you, I don't want to lose you and neither does Arthur. I've barely got to know you properly and Arthur isn't ready to be king,"

"You underestimate him, he is more than ready,"

"That doesn't change the fact we still need you, father."

Uther's stomach began to churn with his conflicting emotions. If he didn't do anything he'd be passing up a great opportunity and if he didn't do this he'd be failing in protecting his people. "I need to do this Merlin, for Camelot."

"I don't want you to die,"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Don't say that, you'll just set yourself up to be killed."

"What else am I supposed to say?" Uther's pitch of voice rose exasperated.

Merlin stood lost for words. "I'm going to go train..." He spun on his heel and left.

* * *

"This must be an insult!" The Head knight Owen of Mercia shouted as he slammed the parchment - adorning the Camelot crest - to the table which made it tremble under him. "Bayard is a coward. How could he agree to these terms?"

"Watch your tongue, that is the king you are talking about." Head councillor Malik snapped.

" _We_ will not agree to these terms," Owen growled back.

"You are not in charge of the kingdom Owen, you are in charge of our army. I am in charge in Sire's absence." Malik sneered causing Owen to glower back.

"Then what do you propose oh great Malik!"

"We shall not agree and appear weak, we will declare war against Camelot to save our king and knights."

"Sir the king told us to stand down and let Camelot take reign of Mercia." Another councillor piped up.

"They're probably forcing him to say such nonsense. Our king is strong and would never say such things, he'd want us to go to war with Camelot after how humiliated he must feel by being captured."

The councillor bowed apologising for his mistake.

Malik smiled at the formalities. _It is nice being treated so formally. Perhaps I'll arrange for a little accident involving Bayard so I will take the throne._ He thought with a smirk.

"Ready the army Sir Owen we have a war to win."

"Understood." Sir Owen bowed and strode off briskly, cape billowing behind him, to start arrangements.

* * *

Once the letter was sent Uther knew there was a good chance of a war. As he dismissed the courier he went straight to Arthur to order him to ready the army in the unfortunate case of a war outbreak.

"Why didn't you go through this with me before hand?" Arthur's voice was filled with anger at this issue being kept from him after Uther had explained what had happened.

"Because I knew you'd refuse. This is the only way to start creating peace Arthur, I hope you see why I'm risking our knight's lives. In the case of lives being lost, they'll know they are dying for a noble cause." Uther placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders hoping to get through to him.

Arthur roughly shoved his hands away and took a few paces back. "You plan to fill our knight's minds with fantasies and false hopes?"

"They won't be fantasies Arthur, just you see. Once we take Mercia we'll have a large strong army at our command. Kingdoms are going to tremble at our name and when we spread our reign out they will back down creating one big kingdom under Pendragon rule."

"How do you think we're going to do this? Our army is weak too from Morgana's attack. You've rushed into this father without thinking about it properly."Arthur stumbled over his words in anger and from having so much to say.

"You have forgotten Arthur, our kingdom is the only kingdom to legalise magic which means we have many soldiers with magical ability who are willing to give life and limb to protect the kingdom and their freedom."

"Is there really no turning back?" Arthur's demeanour fell.

"By now the letter would have reached Mercia." Uther ran a hand through his greying hair.

"I'll gather the knights." Arthur left without another word.

Uther watched his son go and leant his weight on the table and bowed his head. This plan was teeming with risks, was it all going to worth it in the end? His thought strayed to Merlin's worried warning of this battle ending his untimely end but he shook his head with a chuckle.

"All that boy does it worry about everyone but himself."

One of the worst things about being a king is that you would never get to see your child take your place on the throne and grow into a king the people love and adore. He thought of how much he'd miss when he did pass, would he be able to watch over them like a guardian angel? Whilst he knew it would be hard for the boys as he was their last parent he knew they'd cope just fine without him. He knew they'd make him proud.


	27. The war to bring peace?

**Chapter 27.**

Arthur was absolutely livid. He strode down the halls and everyone made sure to stay out of his way, everyone except Merlin as he was soon to find out. As Arthur rounded the corner he collided with his brother who he caught mid-daydream.

"Watch where you're going!" Arthur growled through gritted teeth. "Oh, it's just you."

"What's wrong with you?" Merlin frowned mildly offended by the dismissal.

"Nothing." Arthur snapped and pushed past him.

Merlin stumbled to the side and turned to jog after him. "Has father told you his plans? Is that what this is?"

Arthur simply nodded in return.

"I mean he could have at least let us have a say in the matter."

"We have just got out of a war and Camelot hasn't even recovered from it, what makes him think everyone will fight again so soon when it didn't even need to happen?"

"I suppose we'll have to shade the truth, not lie to the people just make them want to fight."

"That'll be easy," Arthur said sarcastically.

"You have a way with your words, I'm sure they'll listen to you." Merlin patted his back in support and went to go start gathering resources.

"I'm sure..." Arthur muttered to himself doubtful and he made his way to where the knights had gathered.

"Knights of Camelot, recently we have hailed victoriously from a gruesome war against Morgana and her men and we have seen a lot of changes around here. The prince has come home and magic has found a home in the kingdom, the citizens of Camelot and sorcerers have come together in peace. The king wishes to carry on this peace and extend our hold across kingdoms. This will mean we will have to fight but Camelot will be a force to be reckoned with in the end of all this. The king has sent an ultimatum to Mercia telling them to back down as we have their king but the chances are they will resist. Without their leader and with them still weak from the war they will be easy to take down. You are not obliged to fight but if you do I'll be honoured to fight alongside you."

The prince watched over his knights as they began to mutter. Many stepped forward and this brought a smile to his face. Only a few didn't step forward and Arthur realised he never really liked any of these knights anyway, they were the ones in for the title and not for honour. Arthur bowed to convey his thanks.

"Dismissed."

Knights began to disperse and many went to train.

Merlin smiled from the window he was watching from. He knew the knights would happily fight for Camelot.

* * *

 _5 days later,_

"Sire!" A voice called with a tone of urgency from the entrance of the main hall.

Uther's eyes flew to the door. "Yes?"

"Mercia has been seen approaching from the North, they look as if they wish to infiltrate the walls, Sire."

Uther couldn't help but chuckle. "They wish to take Camelot? Ha! They won't get past the gates. Ready the knights."

"Understood Sire." The knight bowed and rushed off to notify the princes.

The king got to his feet and adjusted his cape over his shoulders before the leaving to ready himself for the battle ahead.

*~/0\~*

Both princes sat in the older brother's chamber at his table eating their evening meal talking quietly when a hurried knock interrupted them.

"Come in," Arthur called out.

Merlin looked up expectantly when the knight entered and bowed.

"Sirs, I have been ordered to inform you that Mercia advances on Camelot and that the king wishes for you to ready the knights."

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Arthur jumped up, dinner long forgotten. The knight bowed again and left the room.

Merlin got to his feet and helped Arthur get his armour on.

"Merlin you need to worry about your own armour."

"I can do that whilst you gather the knights," Merlin carried on buckling his armour.

"I didn't think Mercia would back down, they're too stupid for that," Arthur commented and Merlin hummed in response. When Merlin finished Arthur grabbed his weapons. "If I don't see you for a while, good luck and be careful." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Aren't I always?" Merlin smiled cheekily.

"No you aren't, just don't do anything stupid."

"Likewise." Merlin pushed him gently out the door and Arthur took off down the hall leaving Merlin to go to his room to get ready himself.

When in his room he strapped the familiar ebony armour to his body and sheathed his sword. Merlin let his thoughts cast to his father and his worries for this battle. He'd have to stay close to his father and protect him, he couldn't lose him; he wouldn't lose him. Merlin legged it down the hall to his father's chambers where he hoped he'd be.

*~/0\~*

"Father?" He called out. Merlin didn't bother to knock as he barged into his father's room and looked around for him.

"I'm over here." A voice answered.

Merlin made his way over to where the voice originated from and saw his father clad in armour sheathing his sword.

"Father I can't let you go..." Merlin muttered quietly.

"You think I'm going to sit back and let them attack and watch as my knights fight, nonsense. I brought this war upon us and I will not be a coward and stand idly by." Uther scoffed.

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it," Merlin begged in vain.

"It is my duty to fight to protect Camelot and I'll happily die to do so," Uther stuck his chest out proudly and walked around Merlin and out the door.

"If you won't stay then I'll just have to stay by your side and protect you." Merlin followed him out the door to the balcony where the knights waited for Uther's speech.

As Uther walked out onto the balcony the knights all stopped talking amongst themselves and looked up at him. Uther placed a hand on his sword and looked down at them.

"There is no point keeping a secret that some of you may die tonight but you will not die in vain, you will die heroes in the name of peace. Those men that stand at the foot of our great walls will not succeed tonight, it is likely that they'll run back to their kingdom with their tail between their legs and if they do, let them, they'll spread the word of our strength and of our mercifulness. The kingdom calls for your service and you'll be rewarded greatly in more ways than one if you take up arms and fight. Let us drive out these vermin from our kingdom, onwards men!"

The crowd of knights cheered in response and advanced to the gates to stop Bayard's men from getting in. Uther rushed down from the balcony to join them and Merlin followed hot on his heels. Yet another war had broken loose.


	28. The Beginning of Albion

**I'm an awful person, I took so long to update. I'm very sorry but exams. That says it all. Chapter 28:**

The smell of blood hung thickly in the air. The metallic smell was sharp on the knight's noses as they fought over the fallen bodies of their brethren. The battle had been only hit the thirty minute mark but it was clear it weighed heavily in Camelot's favour which was to be expected.

This did nothing to taint Mercia's knight's performance, in fact, it made them fight harder.

Merlin slashed down yet another Mercian Knight but they just seemed to keep coming. He sent a glance in his father's direction to see he was still up and fighting which eased his mind slightly. He hadn't seen Arthur since he had left his chambers before the Mercian knights arrived and he couldn't help but worry about him too. He had no way of knowing if he was okay at this moment on the front line of the fray.

"Frontline fall back! Next line push forward in our place!" Uther shouted above everyone and he backed out and let Knights take his place.

Merlin fell back too and welcomed the rest gratefully; he sent a squire off to get information on the other knights and made his way to his father. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I can still fight like I used too," Uther smiled slightly as he stretched off his muscles and shook his old bones out.

"I never doubted that you couldn't," Merlin chuckled and set himself down against a wall. "How long do you think this battle will go on for?"

Uther surveyed Mercia's remaining knights, their numbers were getting thinner. "They won't hold out much longer, they might surrender before that."

Merlin nodded in response and mentally wished the squire would hurry up.

"Is something wrong?" Uther's voice brought Merlin back from his mental worry.

"I'm just waiting for news about Arthur."

"He has the knights with him I'm sure he's holding up okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Merlin pushed the worried thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. "Do you plan on releasing Bayard?"

" _Lord_ Bayard accepted our terms and, reluctantly, agreed to become Lord of Mercia in exchange for his kingdoms safety and the union of the two kingdoms to bring peace. Obviously, this battle had compromised this agreement but I'm sure if I get Bayard to sign the kingdom over he can get his knights to stop."

"Then what are we waiting for? Why are we sitting here when we can stop this?" Merlin jumped to his feet and pulled Uther up too.

"Well if you weren't aware we were in the midst of fighting..." Uther trailed off as he knew Merlin wasn't really listening as he tugged on his sleeve, half dragging him to the dungeons.

As the pair approached, Bayard sat upright in his cell. "What's going on out there?" He demanded as if he had some authority.

"Your knights thought they could take Camelot, as far as I'm aware they're not even past the gates. Now, if you want this fighting to stop you will come with me, command you knights to stop and sign off Mercia to Camelot. You'll still technically be in charge of your kingdom but you'll answer to Camelot." Uther used the inevitable wipeout of his knights as leverage to make Bayard's internal fight crash and crumble so he'll conform. Uther watched the fight fade from the former king's eyes.

"...Alright," Bayard dragged a weary hand across his face and followed the two to the battle.

As they all walked towards the fight Mercian Knights spotted the king and the order to put down their weapons spread across the battlefield and both sides came to a halt.

"Knights of Mercia, stop this battle," Bayard called to them.

Murmurs spread across his knights in confusion on why he wanted them to stop, he should want them to fight most of all.

"We will not win this war, you know that deep down past your anger. Camelot did not wish to fight they only wished to strike an agreement to bring our kingdoms together in harmony and peace. After what we did to Camelot and what they could have done today Uther has, admittedly, suggested a kind offer, he will let all of us live today, he will do this and let me continue to rule as a Lord but Mercia will become part of Camelot as one big kingdom. As your leader now I suggest you accept this offer, otherwise only violence will follow."

As expected cries of outrage emanated from the crowds as Bayard publicly signed Mercia over to Camelot publicly there and then.

*~/0\~*

"Repair to the kingdom is ongoing but there doesn't seem to be much damage. Also, there still seems to be riots in Mercia but they have begun to die down as people are starting to see sense..." A knight droned on reading from the parchment of updates in front of the king, princes and council. The battle had finished around a week ago and after, Lord Bayard and the Mercian knights were escorted home. Since then there have been riots breaking out in opposition but in the past week, people had begun to see the good side of the deal and only a few remained rioting. Mercia took to the legalisation of magic better than Camelot and they welcomed it warmer, after all, they didn't have much of a quarrel with it in the first place.

Merlin looked around at the sea of bored faces in front of him, seems they were as interested as he was. He tried not to look too bored but failed as the late nights and early mornings crept up on him and tugged at his consciousness. Merlin managed to catch himself as his head heavily slipped off his hand as he drifted off, in return he received a glare from Uther as he blinked awake dazed.

"I think we'll take a fifteen-minute break," Uther rose from his chair and the council gratefully stretched their legs in the fresh air.

Merlin chuckled awkwardly and turned away, cheeks pink.


	29. Rotting

**Heh... don't kill me. I'm sorry I left it too long but what yer going to do about that hey? Anyway, I've been looking at the views and where you guys are reading this from and it's so cool to see that you guys are reading from all around the world! If you want to leave a review from what country or state you're reading from because that'll be really cool to know. Anyway, enjoy!**

 _A few months later..._

Merlin opened his brother's door and peeked his head in slightly.

"Ah good, he's asleep," He looked at Arthur sprawled over his bed with his duvet hanging off the edge. Merlin shut the door behind him and crept towards him. He spied a metal pitcher along the way and picked it up along with a brush off his bedside table. Merlin grinned mischievously and moved Arthur's sword away before clashing the brush and jug together to make a loud sharp clang which achieved its goal of waking Arthur.

Merlin laughed as Arthur jumped up and dived for his sword but only succeeded in landing face first on the floor when the duvet tripped him up.

"Merlin!"

Merlin stood coiled over holding his stomach laughing as Arthur dragged himself up. "Happy birthday Arthur." He struggled around the laughs.

Arthur sighed. "Happy birthday to you too."

Merlin's laughs eased up and he flicked away the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Huh?"

"Um...we're unidentical twins remember? We have the same birthday," Arthur watched Merlin's face morph into realisation.

"Oh shit yeah," He recalled scratching his head. "Ow!" He shot a glare to Arthur when he smacked him around the back of his head and he gave an arrogant smile in return.

 _You'll regret that._

Before Arthur had the chance to react to Merlin's eyes glowing gold the rug under him was pulled away by an invisible force and he was once again sent sprawling across the floor.

"MERLIN!" He bellowed and Merlin sprinted away giggling.

*~/0\~*

As Merlin ventured the streets of Camelot he was surprised by how many warm smiles and birthday wishes he was given. He couldn't help the permanent smile plastered across his features as he run his errands.

Further up Camelot servants were bustling around preparing for the princes' birthday banquet later on that day. Uther had pulled a lot of strings to make this banquet special as it was Merlin's first birthday with his family. He stood in the dining hall, hands clasped behind his back firmly watching everyone to make sure it all went smoothly.

"Sire?" A servant came up to Uther and bowed.

"Yes?"

"All the food arrangements have been made, the band has accepted your offer gratefully and will play later and the performers will also."

"Good good,"

The servant bowed once more before going back to decorating the hall.

*~/0\~*

The sweet taste of blackberries danced over the king's tongue as he sipped and savoured the blackberry mead from his goblet. The hall had been decorated nicely and a group of musicians played soft faint music in the background. You could hear in the crowds of people that they were all enjoying themselves by their cheerful tones which would soon become slurred with alcohol as the night went on.

The two princes sat either side of the king and at the time they were talking around Uther to each other.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Uther stood up and everyone quietened and turned their attentions to him.

"Thank you all for being here tonight we all do appreciate it. Today is a very special day, the day when my two precious sons, our princes, were born. We all know the story of their births and the terrible passing of our beloved queen but seeing these two today assures me that her death was not in vain rather her sacrifice was a great gift to Camelot. This year will be the first year we celebrate our young prince's birthday which makes this day even more special," Uther raised his goblet and everyone did the same. "To the princes! Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered the verse in union and the pair shared a smile as everyone's goblets chinked together.

"Thank you father," Merlin placed a hand on his arm and Uther sat down again.

"Here," Uther said getting out neatly wrapped packages from under the table and pushing them towards them both. Merlin's was a large long package and Arthur's was a small square package.

Arthur opened his first, he carefully eased off the top of the box and looked inside. On a bed of velvet lay a circular signet made of metal which was expertly crafted, at each quarter of the circle strips of metal were plaited together to then join at the centre in a knot. "Beautiful..."

"It was your mothers," Uther rubbed his back softly.

"Father I cannot take this-"

"Please Arthur, I want you to have it," Uther cut in before Arthur had the chance to argue.

"Thank you," The older prince engulfed his father in a hug who received it with a smile.

Merlin opened his next albeit awkwardly because of the sheer size. Inside in the package was a large long bow made of polished wood with intricate carvings down the upper and lower limbs.

"That also was your mothers, she was an excellent marksman and I can see it in you too."

Merlin started to sob quietly and Uther wrapped his arms around the young boy and held him closely while stroking his raven hair. "Thank you, father." He struggled.

*~/0\~*

It was a few hours later and the mead was flowing like water leaving most of the guests either tipsy or drunk with no in-between. Merlin, Arthur and Uther were no exceptions from this as the two princes managed to get their father up and dancing with them.

Whilst the brothers were dancing with the king Merlin was approached by one of the ladies.

"May I have this dance, my lord?"

Merlin looked back at Arthur stumped on what to say. Arthur just gave a grin and a thumbs up. _Very helpful._

"Um, er, sure," He took her outstretched hand and was lead away into the thick of people. He let the unnamed woman take the lead as he had never really learnt what to do in this situation.

"My name is Fæhth," She pointed out like she could read his mind.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Merlin...though I'm sure you knew that," He laughed nervously and mentally facepalmed. "I'm sorry I'm new at this kind of thing."

Fæhth giggled lightly and took his hands and placed one on her waist and held onto the other. "Have you ever danced?" She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and took the lead as she begun to dance.

"No I'm new at that as well," He blushed.

"That's quite alright, I can lead us," Her voice reminded Merlin of the soft wind through a meadow of flowers on a warm spring day. He looked her over and really took her in for the first time. She was beautiful. Long brown wavy hair reached her waist and swayed lightly around her like a veil, her unblemished skin was pale and freckled and her face was young and all her features seemed to align perfectly. She wore a white dress that brushed the floor as she walked and when it caught the light, it was like there were thousands of tiny gems encrusted in the skirt as it twinkled. Merlin lastly looked into her eyes and was startled by how they did not fit her at all. While the rest of her gave the impression of a gentleness and vulnerability her eyes were a misty grey that was hardened with loss and the feeling of the calm before the storm.

 _Something isn't right here._ This thought snapped Merlin out of his daze and he noticed that he was no longer dancing but was being led to the main doors.

Arthur watched with a pang of jealousy. _Lucky..._

"Where are we going?"

"I'm sorry, I felt faint in there so I thought it'd be nice to go outside for a breather." Fæhth turned back to him and gave him a gentle smile which made Merlin nod quietly. _What was I thinking about?_

Fæhth was right, the night's cool breeze was a welcome feeling against Merlin's flustered skin. _Fæhth..._ He rolled the name around on his tongue, where had he heard that before.

"You know, I'm from Mercia."

"Really? The riots must have been awful," He replied sympathetically.

"Yes, they were, I was even too afraid to leave my house."

"I'm sorry."

"You will be," She spat like venom.

"Wha-?" His head whipped in her direction only to be met with the sight of a palm sized rock striking his temple knocking him onto his back.

 _Fæhth, revenge - vendetta._

His eyes fluttered shut.

*~/0\~*

"Where's Merlllliinn?" Uther slurred.

"He went off with a girl," Arthur pouted and was surprised when Uther broke out in a warm chuckle.

"Oh, young boys...Ah! There he is now!" He giggled pointing to the door before stumbling over to him. "Merlin!"

"Father," He greeted. If Uther's mind wasn't clouded by the alcohol he would have noticed the squirms of the young boy as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin. "You're drunk, I think I'll take you back-"

"Ah, _bollocks_ , don't mind me, you have your lady friend to get back to," He interrupted.

"She went home and you should really get to bed," Merlin took his arm and led him out the hall.

"Such the fun ruiner Merlin."

"I'm taking you back before you embarrass yourself if you haven't already done that," Merlin shook his head and pushed the bedroom door open with his hip before leading the king to the bed. "Get a good nights rest father."

"You too Merlin, I hope you had a nice day I...I love you, Merlin."

Merlin smiled and pulled him into a hug and Uther rested his head against Merlin's shoulder and rubbed his son's head. Merlin's smile lost its warmth and morphed to a sneer as he drew a long blade from his sleeve which caught the light before it was plunged deeply into Uther's stomach.

A pained gasp escaped the king's lips and his arms around Merlin loosened only to be shoved away roughly from said person.

"I hope you rot in hell."

Uther crumpled to the floor and looked up at his son, eyes full of pain and betrayal. "M-Merlin..."

Merlin spat at the slowly paling body and walked to the door. "Goodbye Uther, may your death be slow and painful," He sneered cooly before leaving and locking the door.

There were no words. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

 _My own son just stabbed me...? I'm going to die here._

Uther couldn't muster any words to call for help, he could only accept his impending doom.

 _Merlin. Was he really my son? There was no proof that he was, we just accepted him after seeing that necklace. Oh god, I was such a fool. Who was he? A sorcerer that's what he was. I was such a FOOL! How could I have let myself fall to such a pathetic trick? From the beginning, he was just here to get close to me, to repeal the ban on magic and to kill me. I was such a fool. My real son is dead. Magic can never be trusted how could I ever think it could, Merlin must have been laughing so much at our stupidity, at seeing how easily we accepted his lies. After everything, my undoing is magic..._

A steadily growing pool of blood was forming underneath Uther's body and his time left was drawing to an end.

 _Oh God! Arthur! What is he going to do to Arthur!_

These were Uther's last thoughts as his final breath quivered past his lips and his body became still.


	30. A New Day

**Hello again! I apologise for last chapter, kind of...**

It was late midday the next day. Merlin lay sprawled out across his bed starting to stir from his slumber. His eyes slowly blinked open revealing bleary eyes beneath.

"Uhh..." He moaned pushing himself up and squinting against the harsh rays of light the open curtains let in. "I don't even remember drinking that much," He nursed his head mistaking the dreariness and sensitivity to the light as signs of a hang over. "I can't remember the last bit of the night, I remember the girl, then nothing... I will never drink again. I wonder how father is, he drunk a lot more than I did."

Merlin used his magic to ease the sharp pain resonating through his skull and stumbled out of bed to change. "I expect Arthur would be just as bad," He mumbled as he brushed his hair before turning to the mirror to check it. It was then when Merlin saw the blackening bruise above his right eye and the dried blood on his face. "I really shouldn't drink..." He muttered again and tentatively touched the lump which caused a hiss to escape from his lips. "Better get this checked by Gaius first," With that, he made his way down the route he knew well, not without the worried glances and comments of servants and knights.

"Gaius?" He called out with a knock.

"Merlin?" Came the happy reply and Gaius appeared in the doorway of his old room.

"Hello," Merlin smiled back and came over to him.

"It's nice to see you, although I don't suppose it is giving the nature of my job, are you alright?" Gaius automatically took on a stiffer stance as he evaluated his ex-ward.

Merlin brushed his fringe to the side to show the wound.

"And I don't suppose you have a hangover along with this, do you?" He sighed while collecting his things.

"Of course not..."

Gaius hummed in a sarcastic agree and sat Merlin down.

"Has father or Arthur been down to get anything for their heads?"

"No, they are probably still asleep," He answered while he gently cleaned the wound.

"I will check on them after," Merlin watched as Gaius sterilised a needle over a candle before threading it and knotting the end. He gritted his teeth and waited until he felt the sharp prick of pain through his skin as the needle pierced through.

"Stay still," Gaius muttered softly as he stitched the wound closed with expert hands. "There," He announced putting down the needle and swapping it for the poultice which he dabbed on the skin.

"Thank you."

"Be more careful next time," He lectured sternly.

"I will," Merlin nodded getting up. "I'll pop down to see you properly after waking those two up."

"Of course, if you're going take some of that potion on the side, it'll help their heads," Gaius pointed to the small bottle on the table.

"I shall do," Merlin chuckled picking up the bottle. "See you later."

"Take care."

Merlin made his way back the way he came and went to his father's room first and knocked. Nothing. He knocked again and waited. Still nothing.

"Father?" No answer. He looked to the guard. "Is he still asleep?"

"I do not know sire, he hasn't left his room." He bowed in reply.

"Alright," He eased the door open and poked his head in. The room was dark, the thick curtains blocking out all of the light. "Typical, still asleep," He made his way over to the curtains and threw them open to let in the natural light. "Rise and shine! You know, father, it's past midday and I suggest you have a bath, it smells like something died in here," Merlin rambled on, stacking some dishes and putting his washing in the basket. "I have a gift from Gaius which should help the hangover and I'll go fetch you some lunch while I get mine," He spun towards his father and the phial slipped out of his hand as it fell limp and smashed against the floor leaving clear liquid run over the smooth tiles. "F-father?" he choked out and slowly crept over to the limp body hunched over itself against the queen size bed. He spotted the blood that had pooled beneath him and he speeded up to a run. When he reached his father his knees gave out and he crashed down beside him. "No...father," tears started to flow freely down his cheeks as he clutched his father's body and held it closely. "Father..."

*~/0\~*

"From what I can see it seems he died in the early morning from blood loss. The wound was from a small dagger and it had penetrated just below the rib cage," Gaius explained solemnly.

Arthur simply nodded and looked over at his brother. He was sat by the fire with his bangs hanging over his eyes. He hadn't spoken since he carried their father's body down to Gaius. He went over and sat with him and stroked his hair comfortingly. "We'll find who did this, I promise."

He nodded.

"They'll be brought to justice," Arthur assured, for himself just as much as it was for Merlin. When Merlin stayed quiet he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Gaius covered the body with a white sheet and came over to the two boys he thought of as sons and sat with them.

Merlin's sobs filled the air and Arthur's arms around him tightened slightly as he tried to stop himself from crying too.

"Don't hold them back," Gaius rubbed Arthur's shoulder.

He nodded in reply and let his tears escape as he cried into Merlin's shoulder.

*~/0\~*

A raised dais was set up in the middle of the throne room, upon it lay the body of the late king of Camelot in his best clothes and his sword clutched loosely on his chest. His body was surrounded by a multitude of candles which flickered in the darkness. It was early evening and Arthur and Merlin stood at the doors quietly as if not to wake him.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He replied and they both went in together to mourn.

Gaius watched them go and kneel before the dais before he closed the large doors behind them.

*~/0\~*

When the sky started to lighten Merlin woke from his daze. He looked around the throne room which was a beautiful orange from the sun rise. He looked over to his brother who was still knelt opposite him, his head bowed and eyes closed.

 _I'm glad he's here too. I couldn't have done this alone._

Carefully, so not to disturb Arthur too much he uncurled his legs from beneath him and rubbed them to get the blood back into them before crawling over to Arthur's side.

"Arthur?" He asked gently brushing his hair back.

Slowly Arthur lifted his head to meet Merlin's gaze. When Merlin smiled slightly he replied with his own. He took a deep breath and looked around, avoiding his father in front of him.

"It's day already," He stated.

"A new day."

Arthur nodded and stood up, helping Merlin up with him and without looking at the late king he made his way towards the door clutching tightly to Merlin's hand as he did. "You must be hungry."

"Starving," Merlin responded.

"Me too... Come on you can make us some breakfast," With that Arthur left his past behind him and moved on.

Merlin watched him go with awe marking his features. _You are so strong Arthur, much stronger than me._

"Come on Merlin, you're so slow!"

Merlin smiled and raced up the stairs to catch up.

*~/0\~*

 _"I'm taking you back before you embarrass yourself if you haven't already done that," I shook my head and pushed the bedroom door open with my hip before leading the king to the bed. "Get a good nights rest father."_

 _"You too Merlin, I hope you had a nice day I...I love you, Merlin."_

 _Merlin couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug. He's so nice when he's drunk. Uther rested his head against my left shoulder and rubbed my head. So nice... I felt my smile lose its warmth and it morph to a sneer as I drew a long blade from my sleeve which caught the light. What's going on? I'm not doing this. I watched helplessly as it was plunged deeply into Uther's stomach. Father!_

 _A pained gasp escaped the king's lips and his arms around me loosened only to be shoved away roughly from my possessor._

 _"I hope you rot in hell." Came the words dripping with venom from my foreign lips._

 _Uther crumpled to the floor and looked up at me, eyes full of pain and betrayal. No... Father! This isn't me! "M-Merlin..."_

 _They spat at the slowly paling body and made me walk to the door. "Goodbye Uther, may your death be slow and painful," They sneered cooly before leaving and locking the door._

Merlin jolted awake and sat up rigid in bed. Arthur, who had been holding onto Merlin, also woke and looked up at him sleepily. They had fallen asleep together after they had eaten breakfast and as they slept they must have clutched onto each other for comfort.

" _Merl_ in?" Arthur slurred as he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a dream," _But it felt so real..._

 _"_ Alright,"

Merlin pushed away the dark thoughts and turned to Arthur with a forced smile.

"Let's get you ready for your coronation."

*~/0\~*

The sun shone beautifully over Camelot marking a new day, a new era. The throne room was bustling with people all waiting for their prince to walk through the large double doors. An air of excitement and anticipation filled the room as everyone talked quietly in hushed tones. Suddenly the trumpets began to play and the conversations died out. The two doors opened# and their prince, dressed in his best chain mail with his red cape draped proudly over his shoulders entered and walked down the aisle. The guards stood to attention and everyone bowed in respect. When he reached the end he knelt down before Geoffrey.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey questioned.

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!" Geoffrey placed the crown on the young boys head who smiled in turn before standing to face everyone.

"Long live the king!" Everyone chanted together.

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!"

Arthur's eyes went straight to Merlin who was beaming with pride.

Somethings never change.

 _ **The end.**_

 **Oh my god. The end. I'd like to thank you all for supporting my story all the way through, it meant a lot to me and also whenever I got the email that I had received a new review I'd get so excited to read it! I hope you all enjoyed and if I made you cry at least once then mission accomplished. I never planned on doing a sequel to this story as I planned to move away from Merlin and start another story but of course, if I do get enough requests I will think about it. Thank you all so much again and I hope to see you in later stories. Love you all- ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld. xx**


End file.
